nueve meses de amor
by junkuyuri
Summary: Luka y Miku no están en su mejor momento de la relación. la traición de una de ellas pondrá a prueba su amor ¿lograrán superarlo? capitulo 3: contiene lemon o lime.
1. Chapter 1

**disclairmer: vocaloid no me pertenece. Es propiedad de sus creadores.**

 **Principio del fin**

* * *

Era una suave mañana de primavera, el sol era cálido sin tener que llegar a quemar. Los suaves rayos de este se colaban por el interior un modesto departamento.

Al interior de este se podía divisar una cocina, tipo americana, un living-comedor con una mesa para cuatro personas. Por un pasillo no muy largo se podía ver la única habitación.

Al interior de esta, dos chicas dormían plácidamente en la cama. La tranquilidad del sueño duró poco ya que una alarma comenzó a sonar. Por instinto ella apagó la alarma y posteriormente se dispuso a levantarse, no sin antes ver a la bella joven que estaba durmiendo aun, a su lado.

Sonrió con ternura, el solo verla por las mañanas la llenaba de energías para seguir su día rutinario.

Le dio un beso fugaz en la frente y se dispuso a tomar su desayuno, hoy sería otro día largo si ver a su reina. Pero sabía que no todo era bonito, tenía que luchar para ganarse el pan como sea, tenía que trabajar duro para que ella no lo pase mal ya que sabía que no estaba acostumbrada a este nuevo estilo de vida.

Por eso y otros tantos motivos había decidido sacrificar algunos días sin su novia para poder vivir bien. Aunque sabía que su amada también la ayudaba trabajando como secretaria en una pequeña empresa de un amigo de ambas.

Cuando terminó de desayunar se disponía a ir a arreglarse un poco para salir.

Llegó al baño que estaba al frente de la habitación, percatándose que la puerta de esta estaba abierta. Entonces supo que ella se había despertado.

Al entrar en el baño la divisó. Ya estaba vestida.

El uniforme de la joven era simple: un traje de dos piezas y una blusa blanca, sus zapatos eran negros con un poco de taco. Nada de especial, pero aun así se veía… hermosa.

– ¿Te vas tan pronto?- preguntó.

–sí. – Respondió aun mirándose al espejo– desayunaré al llegar al trabajo. –agregó, sabiendo que eso le preguntaría.

–Ya veo. – contestó, no es que no tuviera más conversación, pero no podía dejar de verla.

Se veía muy, muy hermosa. Incluso estaba a punto de…

–Se te hace tarde, deberías irte ya. – comentó la chica.

Aquello la sacó de la ensoñación. Por instinto miró su reloj pulsera y en efecto, estaba un poco atrasada.

Suspiró. Otro día la esperaba, pero el motivo de su esfuerzo estaba frente a ella.

De disponía a acercarse a la muchacha y, sin previo aviso, besó unos labios suaves y cálidos. Tal acción dejó a la mayor sin habla.

–Nos vemos luego. – prometió.

Se encaminó a la salida del edificio para dirigirse a su trabajo.

La otra chica suspiró con molestia, realmente ese "nos vemos luego" ya no le hacía mucha gracia. Y esperaba esta vez no rompiera su promesa. Decidió ignorar sus pensamientos y también se encaminó.

* * *

Eran alrededor de las nueve de la mañana cuando llegó a su trabajo.

Se disponía a ir donde estaba los camarines para cambiarse de ropa y así hacer lo suyo, pero fue interrumpida por una voz conocida.

–hey, Hatsune. – saludó una chica.

–Hey, IA. – saludó.

Ambas jóvenes se saludaron con un choque de puño y riendo en el proceso.

– ¿Lista para el sufrimiento eterno?– bromeo Aria, una chica de más o menos 25 años de edad, pelo color rosa pálido y de una personalidad encantadora, se podría decir que es el sueño de todo hombre el tenerla como novia.

–Ni que lo digas.– contestó, para luego agregar con un dejo de burla– apuesto a que hoy llevo más saco de cementos que la semana pasada.

IA, solo se limitó a reír. Es que no le cabía en la mente como alguien como Hatsune pudiera tener tanta fuerza, es decir, solo había que mirarla; brazos delgados; una piel pálida como la nieve, a veces se preguntaba si no estaría enferma; un cabello sedoso atado en dos coletas de color aguamarina y sus ojos del mismo color. No era muy alta, pero aun así era muy linda, aún conservaba los rasgos de una adolecente a pesar de tener 24 años.

–Te apuesto a un sándwich a que puedo doblar lo que propones para este día. – realmente no le apetecía hacerlo, pero IA nunca huye de un reto.

–Vete preparando porque yo ganaré. – le aseguró Miku.

Las dos se echaron a reír, pero luego pararon ya que el supervisor de la construcción estaba llamando a los obreros a tomar sus puestos.

* * *

Luka llegó a las 9:15 de la mañana. Poco le importaba ya que sabía que Gakupo no era estricto con ella. Y se lo agradecía, él era uno de sus mejores amigos, fiel, cariñoso, atento…

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se percató de la presencia de alguien a su lado.

–hey Luka-chan, como siempre quince minutos tarde.

– ¿Eh?– se giró hacia su izquierda topándose con su jefe.

–Y como siempre, despistaba– Gakupo suspiro audible, haciendo gestos de derrota.

Luka solo se sonrojó un poco, a veces él podía ser muy simpático cuando quería. Pero era así con pocas personas, casi siempre con su familia bromeaba o dejaba pasar los horario.

Con ella era más agradable de lo normal, debido a que entablaron una fuerte amistad desde el inicio. Luka empezó a trabajar para él hace un año.

Aun recordaba cómo fue la impresión que tuvo el uno del otro. Ella como novata estaba nerviosa y feliz al mismo tiempo; nerviosa, porque sería su primer trabajo y feliz porque estaría con su buen amigo.

En cuanto a Gakupo, le fue una grata sorpresa toparse con una amiga de la infancia y tampoco pasó desapercibido el cambio que tenía, es decir, un cabello color rosa único, unos ojos tan azules como el cielo y tan expresivos, una tez blanca y lo más tentador… unos atributos que él no recordaba.

Pero lejos lo mejor era… su sonrisa, tan cálida y radiante, la cual se mostró desde el inicio.

– ¿Se puede saber en qué piensas tanto?– preguntó con gracia Megurine, aunque ya sabía la respuesta, pro le era… lindo escucharlo de alguien.

–En ti. – Fue todo lo que dijo–será mejor ir al trabajo o tendremos problemas. – comentó con una sonrisa pitada e el rostro.

Y es que ver un gran sonrojo de parte de esta chica no tenía precio.

Ambos se fueron en silencio a sus respectivos puestos de trabajo, pero Luka no estaba conectada con la tierra y es que ver a Gakupo tan concentrado en un asunto la tenía un poco distraída. Y como no estarlo.

Varonil, a pesar de su cabello largo y morado atado en una coleta de caballo. Un traje formal común, pero ajustado denotando ciertas partes de su cuerpo como el ancho de su pecho, sus brazos largos y fuertes.

– ¿Tengo algo en la cara?– preguntó Gakupo al sentirse observado por cierta pelirrosa.

–n-nada– se sintió tonta al verse descubierta espiándolo. Pero no lo podía evitar.

La verdad de las cosas es que… se sentía atraída por él y lo peor es que no sabía cómo mantenerse quieta y tranquila a su lado… si Miku se entera la mataría.

Últimamente su relación de siete años con su novia estaba decayendo a niveles alarmantes. Y es que no verse todo el día y no poder tener un momento de tranquilidad para las dos, les estaba matando todo el interés por volver a acercarse para tener cualquier tipo de intimidad.

Por eso era un poco más fría con Miku cuando tenían días en común libres. No es que la haya dejado de amar, pero su chica siempre decía lo mismo: "lo siento, quiero descansar", "perdón, pero hoy quedé con mis amigas".

Y la poco tiempo se dio cuenta que estaba sola… de nuevo. En su casa, con su familia pasaba lo mismo. Todo el mundo se iba y con escusas diferentes y ella se quedaba sola en casa.

Se prometió a si misma que no estaría sola nunca más, por eso cuando conoció a Miku en la preparatoria supo que ya no lo estaría más y eso creía hasta ahora.

Aunque sus amigas le aseguraban que era solo una etapa, que se superaría. Pero Miku llevaba tres años trabajando sin parar, a veces se quedaba horas extras y ella finalmente explotó y empezaron las peleas.

Al cabo de un año después de los eventos, Luka le propuso que si ella pudiese trabajar, recibiendo un rotundo "no" como respuesta. Y luego de varias suplicas, promesas y caras tiernas… Miku terminó aceptando, a regañadientes.

Y así Luka dejó de sentirse sola al ver que trabajaría con su…amante.

* * *

Regresó, exhausta del trabajo. Había sido más duro que el día anterior y es que ¿en qué carajos estaba pensando cuando desafió a IA? Era obvio que no ganaría.

Sacó las llaves del departamento y entró en él.

–Bienvenida– fue lo que recibió al entrar y al instante todo cansancio se esfumó.

Levantó la vista para poder ver a su novia y pensaba que guapa se veía a pesar del rostro serio que tenía.

– ¿Ocurre algo?– preguntó al ver que no quitaba esta expresión seria de su rostro.

– ¿estas son horas de llegar, Miku?

– ¿Otra vez me harás una escena, Luka?– contra preguntó Miku con cierta molestia. Estaba un poco harta de estas peleas, siempre lo mismo.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? En qué quedamos– trato de no alzar tanto la voz ya que sabía que se puede escuchar los gritos desde cualquier ángulo.

–Mira, entiendo tu molestia, pero había mucho que hacer–trató de excusarse, pero sabía que no podría parar lo que se avecinaba ya que no era primera vez que lo hacía.

– ¡y que rayo tenías que hacer! ¿Eh?– ya ni sabía cómo contenerse– ¡se supone que llegarías temprano para estar un tiempo juntas! ¿Cuál es tu problema, ya no me amas?

– ¡entiendo tu punto! ¿Pero, de donde sacas que ya no te amo? Por algo es que trabajo. Para poder verte feliz– lo cierto es que trataba de razonar, aunque ya se estaba enojando.

– ¡pues lo dudo! Alguna vez te has preguntado ¡¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hicimos el amor?!– ya no aguantó más, gruesas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas ¿Por qué no la entendía? Ella solo quería estar a su lado, perderse en ese aquamarin mirar…solo quería ser suya de nuevo.

Salió corriendo a su habitación y lloró amargamente, su novia no la entendía y ella no era un robot el cual se puede reiniciar. Era humana y tenía sentimientos.

Miku, tan solo se sentó en el sofá un instante reflexionando sobre pelea. Al cabo de un rato decidió que lo mejor era hablar con Luka y aclarar esta situación.

Le dolía verla llorar y más si ella era la causante de su llanto. Con pesar se dirigió a la habitación que compartían, encontrándose con una Luka durmiendo profundamente. No quiso despertarla así que se acomodó a su lado quedándose profundamente dormida al instante.

* * *

muy buenas a todos los amantes del negitoro. Esta es mi primera historia de esta linda pareja.

se que a lo mejor in one-shot hubiera sido mejor, pero la inspiración llegó de repente y no me pude resistir. son libre de decirme lo que quieran XD


	2. amistad

**Disclairmer: vocaloid no me propiedad de sus dueños**

 **Amistad.**

* * *

Había pasado menos cuatro días desde la pequeña pelea, y Miku debía dar gracia a que Luka hablará con ella para arreglar las cosas. Ya que, por lo usual, ella no era muy comunicativa.

La plática partió bien en el comienzo, Luka le pidió perdón por el escándalo la otra vez, su voz era calmada, ya que no quería pelear de nuevo. En cuanto a Miku, decidió escuchar lo que tenía que decir, aunque no era mucho en realidad.

Luka estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no enojarse, ya que se dio cuenta que su novia no le estaba prestando atención. No era tan grave lo que pasó, pero ella había hallado la excusa perfecta para sostener una conversación amena, sin peleas. Pero la joven a su lado se lo estaba poniendo difícil ¿Qué le costaba un poco de atención?

Y sí. Miku, al rato de iniciada la "reconciliación" se estaba impacientando, tenía que trabajar y ella ya le había pedido perdón….escuchándola. Eso contaba para ella.

Luka decidió dejarlo por hoy. No estaba de ánimos para reclamarle nada, si su chica la quería ignorar, está bien. Pero le hubiera gustado que le hablara, hiciera algo… lo que sea.

* * *

Se dirigió a su puesto de trabajo, realmente lo de hoy la dejó dolida, pero nada puede hacer. Miku está inserta en el trabajo unido el alma/cuerpo. Ya no sabía cómo hacerla entrar en razón, decirle que era feliz con lo que tenía, que se sentía satisfecha con lo mínimo que hacía para verla sonreír. Se recargó en la silla para mirar a la nada ¿es que estaba todo perdido? ¿Ya había hecho todo?

– ¿Luka-chan?– al ver que no respondió, Gakupo le tocó el hombro– ¿te encuentras bien?

Se sobresaltó al ver a Gakupo Y se tensó al sentirlo tan cerca de ella, decidió actuar natural. No quería que la viera preocupada por Miku.

–claro que Gaku. –Le sonrió– estoy súper bien.

– ¿Por qué será que no te creo?– Gakupo lo intuía, algo andaba mal…otra vez– ¿Qué hizo Miku esta vez?

Se maldecía por ser un libro abierto y más si era el chico el que la descubría. No podía hacer nada para evitarlo y tampoco quería, él era su amigo, confidente. Por lo que decidió echarse a sus brazos y llorar.

Sabía que era sensible, todo le afectaba y la hacía llorar, pero le dolía todo lo que estaba pasando con su amada; le dolía no ser escuchada, amada, mimada por ella… y lastimosamente estaba arrastrando a Gakupo a una mentira que ambos sabían que debían cortar, pero a la vez no podían.

Gakupo abrazó fuertemente a Luka, dándole el confort que tanto necesitaba. Al separarse, se miraron a los ojos. Ella aun los tenía abatidos; y en cuanto a él, emitía una seguridad que la hacía sentir mejor.

Lentamente y como si una fuerza los atrajera, se fueron acercando hasta unir sus labios. No era la primera vez que pasaba, llevaban un buen tiempo acariñándose de esa manera. Poco a poco el beso se fue tornando más desesperando, más candente, mas…necesitado pero debían parar, hacer cosas íntimas en el trabajo no era lo correcto ni adecuado.

Se separaron lentamente, las muestras de cariño lograron que ambos anhelaran más, así que dejaron eso de lado y trataron de concentrarse en los asuntos de la oficina.

* * *

Miku empezó a cargar un saco de cemento al hombro, cuando alguien la sorprendió.

–Kiyoteru-san–dijo asustada– ¿Qué desea?

–Te traje tu nuevo horario– le dijo al tiempo que le entregaba un papel– es de parte de la misma compañía, así que siéntete privilegiada.

Sonrió con burla, sabía lo que se avecinaba, pero eso no hacía más que agradarlo y es que esa chiquilla lo sacaba de quicio, necesitaba estar lejos de ella, era un dolor de cabeza, siempre llevándose toda la atención y eso le molestaba, ya que antes de ella él era el popular, líder y favorito de los jefes.

La llegada de esta mocosa no ha hecho más que destruir todo lo que había conseguido y es que esta chica tenía un poder de encantar a todos los que la rodeaban. Él estaba igual, pero al enterarse de su pequeño secreto le quitó todo el encanto que sentía en ese minuto: al ver que ella estaba besándose con otra mujer en un parque, no fue lo que esperaba. De ahí que no la vio más con buenos ojos.

–así que… lo jefes decidieron darme más días libres–eso lo sacó de sus pensamiento, logrando que le prestara atención a la chica– no lo entiendo. Ellos saben mi situación ¿Por qué?– lo dijo en susurro, más para ella.

–No sé Hatsune, yo solo hago mi trabajo– se pauso un poco– ¿Por qué no les preguntas directamente a ellos?

Era una mala idea y ambos lo sabían, el contradecir las decisiones de sus altos mandos no era para valientes si no para aquellos que querían ser despedidos.

Decidieron dejar hasta ahí el tema y empezar a trabajar. Miku ya vería como solucionar el problema, pero a pesar de todo, así se sentía más libre… podría estar con Luka.

* * *

Luka llegó un poco más temprano de lo normal al pequeño departamento, Gakupo la dejó libre al ver que estaba más distraída y triste.

Si bien le gustaba la comodidad de este, hoy no era el caso, ya que estaba sola. Miku aún no llegaba y estaba segura de que llegara tarde… otra vez. Decidió no pensar en eso y ver que podía hace para superar la espera.

Se le vino a la mente que quizás su mejor amiga, Lily, podría venir a pasar el rato. Llamó a su casa esperando que estuviera ahí.

– ¿Sí?– dijo una voz somnolienta al otro lado de la línea.

– ¿Lily?–dejo preocupada, pensando que estaba ocupada– soy yo, Luka. Te llamaba para ver si podríamos…– no alcanzó a terminar ya que fue interrumpida.

– ¡Por fin mujer!–chilló la otra chica, Luka tuvo que alejar el teléfono– ¿Cuándo pensabas en llamar a tu fiel compañera? ¿Es que no sabes cómo cuidar de tu amiga?–dijo en un ademán sobreactuado.

–en primer lugar, no podía llamarte ya que estoy trabajando ¿recuerdas?– soltó una risa, pasar con su amiga le haría bien–y en segundo lugar, tú también tienes mi número así que me puedes llamar. – _jaque mate Lily._

–Ok ya ¿a qué se debe a tan honorable llamada?– bromeó, aunque también estaba atenta, no muchas veces Luka la llamaba. Generalmente lo hacía para ser su pañuelo de lágrimas.

–Veras... estoy sola en casa y... – fue interrumpida.

–Voy para allá, tranquila, llego en quince minutos–no es que estaba preocupada, pero sabía que su amiga no le gustaba la soledad, y también así hablarían mejor.

Pasado el tiempo Luka sintió la puerta, estaba emocionada. Cuando abrió se encontró con su amiga de tantos años. Se saludaron con un fuerte abrazo.

–tanto tiempo Megurine.

–lo mismo digo Masuda.

Pasaron un agradable momento hablando de todo y de nada a la vez y es que tener una amiga como Lily le era agradable a Megurine, lograba sacarla de su habitual soledad con bromas de esta.

Tras pasar un momento de silencio Lily decidió preguntar.

– ¿Cómo van las cosas con Miku?

– ¿Qué quieres decir?– no quería ser el centro de atención, así que trató de zafarse de la pregunta–sabes muy bien que estamos bien.

–al decirme eso te refieres a todo igual, es decir, ¿ya no lo ves a él?–Lily trató de evitar mencionar al chico, ya que no le daba tanta confianza, sabía que se estaba aprovechando de su amiga.

–Lily, sabes que no puedo…estoy atrapada en sus redes–confesó. – es más fuerte que yo.

– ¿Pero lo amas?– estaba preocupada por su amiga.

–no. Sabes que mi corazón siempre le pertenecerá a Miku, ella es como una droga para mí. Sin ella yo no vivo.

–De verdad la tienes difícil ¿eh, Luka?– de pronto Lily sintió pena por su mejor amiga.

Volvieron a sumirse en un silencio, que duró bastante tiempo. Ambas estaban pensando en lo ocurrido en este tiempo. Por un lado estaba Luka, sumida en una pena y depresión y no hallaba otra forma de quitarse el malestar. Estar con alguien era una solución para ella, y ese alguien era Gakupo, ya que él le ha demostrado cariño sin recibir nada a cambio. Lily en cambio, pensaba de forma distinta, para ella una separación indefinida sería lo mejor, con eso se probaría que tan lejos pueden llegar como pareja.

Pero Luka le decía que no podía estar sin ella. Y con eso las cosas se complicaban más.

–Luka, si pudiera ayudarte, créeme, ya lo habría hecho, pero eres tú la que debe tomar la decisión–Lily rompió el silencio.

–lo sé, Lily. Sé lo que debo hacer, lo que no sé es como dar ese paso–calló un instante para ordenar sus ideas– Gakupo es mi mejor amigo, al igual que tú, no podría tener otro tipo de relación que no sea esa.

Aquella confesión tomó por sorpresa a su amiga rubia ¿entonces, qué clase de relación tenía con el muchacho? ¿Amigos con derecho, quizás? Decidió no preguntar. Era obvio que aún seguía confundida y hablaba de más.

Miku, por motivos de horario, salió más temprano del trabajo. Y lo peor es que no estaba con sus amigas del alma para acompañarla. Así que decidió ir directo a casa.

– _parece que hoy seré yo la solitaria en casa–_ pensó.

Decidió no preocuparse por eso. Entró al hogar sin prestar atención al entorno, por lo que no vio la sorpresa pintada en la cara de las personas que estaban allí.

– ¿Miku?–escuchó.

– ¿Luka?–también preguntó.

Ambas se quedaron viendo con sorpresa, y es que ninguna de las dos esperaba la presencia de la otra.

–ara, ara. Parece que después de todo no era tan necesaria mi visita ¿a qué no, Luka-chan?– comento Lily.

– ¿Eh?– el comentario de Lily las sacó del hechizo que las había atrapado. Por lo que ambas regresaron a la tierra.

Miku fue la primera en reaccionar y se dispuso a acercarse a su novia para besarla en los labios. Luka recibió gustosa aquel beso y es que hacía tiempo que no se daban uno. Quizás este acto se deba a los celos que le ocasiona Lily o estaba feliz de verla a ella. Prefirió pensar lo segundo.

– ¿A qué se debe tu visita Lily?–preguntó Miku, una vez separadas.

–umm… nada importante. Solo venía a ver a mi mejor amiga.–se encogió de hombros.

Eso no convenció mucho a Hatsune, ya que Lily por lo regular era la confidente de Luka, lo más probable es que haya tenido algo importante que contarse. Y lo suponía porque le era raro ver a la rubia aquí ¿porque no fueron a un parque o algo por el estilo? Como normalmente lo hacían.

– ¿Pasa algo, cariño?–preguntó Luka, luego de ver como su novia se perdía en sus pensamientos.

–Nada…solo son…– ¿Qué era lo que hacía? ¿De qué sospechaba?– olvídalo. –Cambio de tema para no ser descubierta– ¿Por qué tan luego regresaste? Pensé que tenías un turno largo.

Para Luka no pasó desapercibido el cambio de tema. Luego hablaría con ella sobre eso, por ahora todo lo que le importaba es que estaba con su chica.

–yo debería preguntarte eso ¿está todo bien? Has llegado muy temprano–le preocupaba ese asunto. Pero aun así, no pudo esconder la felicidad detrás de la pregunta. Quizás lo hizo por ella, quizás…

–Me dieron más horas libres…–soltó de mala gana, al recordar eso le ocasionó una molestia que no pudo contener.

– ¡Pero eso es bueno!– dijo Lily emocionada. Eso sería perfecto para solidificar esta relación que parecía rota.

– ¡¿bueno?! ¿Te has vuelto loca?– dijo alarmada Miku– ¡no sé qué rayos voy a hacer, no puedo desperdiciar mi tiempo con…!– se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir y calló abruptamente.

– ¿conmigo? ¿Es eso lo que ibas a decir?– dijo Luka en un tono sombrío.

– ¡No!- dijo apresuradamente– ¡eso no era lo que iba a decir! Yo quería decir que…–fue interrumpida por su ahora enfurecida novia.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué no es lo que parece?! ¡¿Qué mi mundo solo gira en torno al dinero?!– Miku solo la miraba, no sabía que decir.

– ¡DIME QUE DEMONIO TENGO QUE HACER PARA QUE ENTRES EN RAZÒN, IDIOTA!–tras estallar, Luka, se fue a su cuarto llorando.

Miku quiso alcanzarla, pero fue detenida por Lily.

–Hatsune.– la llamó Lily de manera fría– ¿en qué te ha convertido? ¿Cuál es el objetivo de todo esto? No ves que te estás perdiendo algo muy importante de tu vida.

–yo…–no pudo decir más, no sabía que decir. Se encontró bloqueada luego de ver a Luka en ese estado.

– ¿sabes? No digas nada. No vaya a hacer que gastes tus energías para trabajar– soltó con rabia. Miku ni siquiera tenía escusas para sus actos.

Aquello le dolió. No porque era quien se lo estaba diciendo Lily, sino porque, dentro de su "ceguera", se estaba dando cuenta que todo lo estaba haciendo todo mal y lo peor era que no sabía cómo parar. Estaba tan acostumbrada a este estilo de vida. Y se dio cuenta de que su novia no estaba habituada ni a lo uno ni a lo otro.

Miku ni alcanzó a despedirse de Lily, esta al estar presa de la rabia, se fue sin decir nada más. Y Hatsune se quedó sola.

–Así que… ¿volviste a meter la pata?–habló Yukari. Otra amiga de Miku, que al igual que ella y Aria, trabajaba en la construcción.

– ¡que no!– se quejó Miku.

–y lo peor es que estaba presente Lily, la mejor amiga de tu novia–comentó IA.

Al llegar temprano a casa y pelearse de nuevo con Luka, Miku salió a tomar aire fresco para poder despejar su mente y ver las palabras adecuada para pedir perdón a su novia. Y tras un breve paseo por un parque cercano, se topó con sus amigas. Aprovechó de distraerse con ella y… desahogarse.

–chicas, ya sé que lo hice mal. –dijo un poco más calmada–no les conté para recibir más reclamos–agregó.

–La verdad, Miku, no sé que haces aquí pidiendo ayuda. –Dijo Yukari– deberías estar con Luka disculpándote ahora mismo.

–Tenía miedo…-confesó.

– ¿A qué?–preguntó IA.

–A todo. –Contestó. – a que se termine lo nuestro, que se aburra de mí…a no tenerla más a mi lado.

Sus amigas la miraron entre preocupadas y sorprendidas, nunca había visto a Miku así. Por lo general ella era la fuerte de la relación, pero hoy no parecía ser el caso.

Miku, decidió no comentar sobre el mal presentimiento que inundaba su corazón. Se despidió de sus amigas para encaminarse donde Luka y ver cómo solucionar el conflicto que se había creado.

* * *

 **Ay Miku sí que estas bien fregada :v jajaja**

 **Se les agradece los comentarios, no saben lo feliz que me hacen, también se le agradece los follows y favs y a las personas que leen esta historia. De verdad gracias.**

 **Y ya saben son libres de decirme lo que quieran. Hasta el próximo capítulo! :)**


	3. agridulce

**Disclairmer: vocaloid no me pertenece. Es propiedad de sus creadores.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: por capítulos como este, es que este fic es clasificado M. si eres menor de edad no leas esto porque contiene de lemon.**

* * *

 **Agridulce.**

Luka se encontraba inmersa en sus quehaceres como secretaria; Ordenaba los papeles, hacia citas con los afiliados de la empresa, deshacía contratos, etc. Pero todo este esfuerzo tenía un único propósito: olvidarse de Miku.

Hace días ellas tuvieron una muy fuerte discusión que empeoró cuando Miku llegó, de donde sea que estuviese, excusándose sin decir lo que realmente debía. No le costaba nada decir "perdón". Y con eso Luka se dio cuenta de que su novia ya no poseía la capacidad de reconocer sus errores, lo cual le molestaba.

Se sentía impotente al ver que su relación parcia que no tenía remedio, tal parece que se había quebrado. Y aun teniendo noción de esto, Luka, no quería separarse de Miku. Quizás era una locura, pero no se separaba de su novia porque aun la amaba, a pesar del notorio deterioro del noviazgo.

–Luka-chan. – llamó Gakupo.

Levantó la vista. Su otro tema era él, al que consideraba como su amigo, del cual se sentía atraída. Sabía que no era amor lo que sentía, pero aun así, Gakupo podría ser catalogado como amante ante los ojos de los demás.

A pesar de eso, su "aventura" no ha pasado más de besos y abrazos, pero el chico quería más y Luka era consciente de ello, mas no le daba lugar a profundizar la relación…por qué no lo amaba como él quiere.

–Luka-chan. –Volvió a llamar el joven– sé que estas un poco distante y no es para menos…pero necesito de tus servicio ahora.

–lo sé, Gaku. Perdón. – Dijo Luka, volviendo en si– ¿qué pasó? Pareces afligido. – agregó al ver que no decía nada.

–No exactamente. – Dijo más tranquilo, al ver que ella le prestaba atención. – solo son un papeleo de trámites legales…ya sabes. Afiliaciones, contratos y todo eso. –se detuvo un poco, ya que no sabía si aceptaría la propuesta que le haría. – y también tengo que ver los contratos de los nuevos asesores…es por eso que me preguntaba si ¿puedo ir a tu departamento esta tarde? Ralamente necesito de tu ayuda.

–claro, Gaku. –Dijo más concentrada. – sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras– agregó de forma cordial.

Se formó un silencio entre ambos, querían seguir hablando. El problema era ¿de qué hablar? Por un lado estaba Gakupo, quien hacia lo posible por distraer a Luka de su mal pasar con Miku y así sacar provecho de la situación y seguir con su conquista; por el otro estaba una Luka confundida, triste y falta de cariño.

–Luka…

–Gakupo…

Dijeron al mismo tiempo, se sintieron un poco torpes por no decir nada más y rieron con una cara de idiotas pintada en el rostro.

–Tu primero. –dijo Gakupo expectante.

–v-veras, yo…–no sabía que decir ¿Cómo decirle que fueran a comer sin que sonara a una cita? No quiso pensar más en eso. Se lo dijo, a pesar que al final titubeó un poco. – como no nos encontramos mucho en la oficina debido a los turnos que tenemos, me preguntaba si…tienes libre para comer juntos y…así seguimos hablando del día ¿Qué me dices?

–estaba por proponerte lo mismo, pero veo que tú tienes más ganas que yo de estar a solas. –se lo dijo en broma con un sutil toque de seriedad. La verdad es que cada día que pasaba al lado de esta mujer, sentía más deseo de tenerla para él y lo conseguiría cueste, lo que cueste.

No se dijo más nada y caminaron rumbo a un destino del cual ellos desconocían, pero la compañía del otro hacia que valiera la pena, cual sea que fuera.

* * *

Miku, a diferencia de Luka, no la estaba pasando bien. No solo por su caga laboral sino que también por la pelea anterior ¿es que eso era lo único que hacían? Ya ni sabía cómo arreglar las cosas entre ellas.

Y lo peor. Luka aún seguía enfadada con ella. Es por eso que no se atrevía a verle la cara, la última vez no fue tan buena su forma de disculparse.

 _Miku caminaba rumbo al departamento que compartía con Luka. Llevaba un pequeño ramo de flores y chocolate que había comprado para disculparse con su novia. Al entrar al hogar y ver que su chica estaba sentada en un pequeño sillón, se acercó a ella para hablar._

– _Luka…–la llamó en un tono suave._

 _La pelirrosa solo le respondió con un "mm" sin despegar la vista del libro que había comprado._

– _Yo…–no sabía por dónde comenzar, tenía tanto que decirle…–te…te traje esto. –le dio el ramo y el chocolate._

 _Luka levantó la vista para encontrarse con los obsequios que compró Miku. Ese gesto no se lo esperaba ¿hace cuánto que no le daba un ramo de flores? Ni ella se acordaba. Con un sentimiento cálido alojándose en su corazón, tomó el ramo y el chocolate y al instante en que sus dedos se rozaron sintió una corriente eléctrica atravesar todo su ser._

– _gracias…–fue lo que pudo articular Luka. Realmente se había encantado con la sorpresa._

– _¿Eso es todo?–hasta que Miku abrió la boca._

– _¿Qué quieres decir con "eso es todo"?– muchas personas tienen la idea de que el silencio es un apoyo para las relaciones. Pero Miku parecía no entender eso._

– _no sé…creí que te había gustado._

– _¿Y no ves que te lo he recibido gustosa?– rayos… estaba perdiendo la paciencia, demasiado rápido…_

– _¿y por qué me lo preguntas? Eres tú la que debes saber eso._

– _¿sabes? Por un momento estaba dispuesta a perdonarte. –le dijo en un tono frio– pero veo que tú no puedes estar callada mucho tiempo._

 _Hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no volver a enojarse y para poder calmarse decidió irse de ahí. Pero no llegó muy lejos ya que Miku la había tomado por la muñeca._

– _¡Luka, aún estamos conversando!-le alzó la voz. Esa actitud de la chica le molestó. Ella hizo su mejor esfuerzo para disculparse, pero Luka no parecía entenderla._

– _¡suéltame, idiota! ¡Estaba más que dispuesta a olvidar la discusión!–se detuvo un momento para calmarse– pero parece que tienes la extraña habilidad de arruinar los momentos de calma…–suspiró pesadamente–por favor…yo…no quiero verte ni oírte…ahora, no.–se fue de donde estaban dejando a una Miku confundida y…dolida._

Y en los días posteriores se había encasillado solo a lo laboral, para tratar de olvidarse del mal momento. Pero a pesar de las jornadas duras y de mucho quehacer, no podía olvidarse del todo lo ocurrido.

Volvió a suspirar. Ya no sabía que más hacer para vivir en paz con su novia.

–Hatsune-san ¿Qué hace ahí sin hacer nada? Vaya a trabajar–le llamó la atención Kiyoteru.

– ¡oh! ¡Lo siento Kiyoteru-san, ahora voy!–dijo nerviosa.

La labor de Miku dentro de la construcción no era tan simple, ya que ella era la encargada de proporcionar los materiales necesarios para la obra, es decir, cargaba cemento en las mezcladoras, traía madera para el "molde" del edificio, colocaba las vigas de acero en las maquinas pesada, entre otras cosas. Por supuesto, no estaba sola, sus amigas hacían lo mismo que ella.

Pero a pesar de que era un trabajo compartido, a veces era muy duro y pesado. Pero nada de eso le importaba, porque la paga era buena.

 _Te estás perdiendo algo muy importante de tu vida._

Se sobresaltó. No esperaba recordar lo que le dijo Lily. Ahora esa frase parecía tener más sentido para ella. Después de la pelea, se había puesto a pensar en todo; en la buena vida que quería darle a su novia, en las amistades que ha hecho a lo largo de estos años, en las consecuencias que ha traído su obsesión por el dinero. Pero no hacía más que eso.

Pensar.

No hallaba la forma de que todo esté en equilibrio ¿Cómo hacer para que ella y Luka sean felices? ¿Qué era lo que faltaba?

Mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos, sintió que alguien le tocó el hombro.

– ¿Eh?– volvió a sobresaltase.

–vaya, sí que andas en las nubes hoy Miku. –dijo IA.

–Perdona…–dijo un poco cohibida.

–No hay nada que perdonar. –Se unió Yukari–sabemos lo que estás pasando. –Le sonrió para darle ánimos– te venimos a buscar, ya es hora de almorzar.

– ¡¿Qué, el almuerzo?!–dijo alarmada ¿tan rápido pasó la hora?

Sus amigas solo se rieron, sabían que ella andaba en otro mundo, por lo que entendían su "indiferencia" con el espacio y tiempo. La tomaron de la mano, cual niña pequeña, y se fueron a un lugar tranquilo para comer y conversar.

Hablaron y rieron de todas las ocurrencias de IA. Ella, a diferencia de Miku y Yukari, era la más bromista y les hacía pasar el rato de manera agradable. Eso era lo que necesitaba Hatsune, despejarse y ver la diversión que le traía la vida. Luego de eso se formó un momento de silencio.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer, Miku?–rompió el agradable silencio IA.

– ¿Sobre qué?– sabía cuál era el siguiente tema, mas no quería hablar de ello.

–vamos Miku, tu sabes de que hablo. –dijo un poco cansada, realmente Miku debería madurar y aprender a enfrentar las cosas.

–No lo sé…– dijo sinceramente.

– ¿Me permites decirte algo?– habló al cabo de un rato Yukari.

Miku solo asintió.

–Yo sé que el dinero es necesario para coexistir. –se tomó una pausa. – Mas no es imprescindible…entiendo que quieras darle todo a Luka, ya que ella nació en el seno de una familia acomodada, pero dime. –La miró a los ojos– ¿alguna vez se ha quejado de su nuevo estilo de vida? ¿Alguna vez se ha arrepentido de vivir contigo? ¿Alguna vez…ha dejado de amarte tal cual como eres?

De pronto, Miku sintió como la realidad se revelara ante sus ojos. Vio todo en cámara lenta; desde se hizo novia de Luka; desde que planearon su vidas juntas; desde que perdió el rumbo de la relación, por querer ser alguien para su novia…

Y ahí, entendió todo. No trabajaba como animal para darle un mejor pasar a su chica, si no que era para demostrarle que ella que era digna de ser su novia… entendió que era ella la que se estaba denigrando, al ver que su amor pertenecía a "otro mundo", el cual ella estaba tratando de recrear olvidándose de vivir y de lo que más le importaba: estar junto a Luka.

Bajó la cabeza y lloró en silencio. Las chicas solo la abrazaron para contenerla, al fin había abierto los ojos y esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde para enmendar las cosas…

Cuando se calmó, se sintió más libre y ligera. Al parecer la carga se había ido. Se levantó de golpe, asustando a las chicas, pero al ver la expresión de confianza que tenía en el rostro, entendieron que Miku ya había tomado una decisión.

* * *

Luka y Gakupo habían terminado del almorzar en un restaurante cerca de la oficina, se la habían pasado bien y más con la compañía del otro. Habían estado hablando de cosas triviales que a ellos, les parecían grandes cosa.

Definitivamente, volverían a repetir la experiencia, a pesar que era un almuerzo, nada más.

–Luka-chan.

– ¿sí. Gaku?–dijo ella mirándolo.

–creo que es un poco temprano para salir de la oficina, pero…–de repente se puso nervioso–pero creo que podemos revisar los contratos de los asesores ahora ¿Qué me dices?

Luka se le quedó viendo un poco más para después poner la vista al frente. No le importaba que Gakupo fuera al departamento ahora, ya que sabía que estaba vacío... pero por alguna razón no quería ir a ese lugar, sentía que algo saldría mal.

– ¿Qué me dices?-volvió a preguntar impaciente el chico.

Nuevamente lo miró, esta vez analizando la situación. Y se dio cuenta que era estúpido desconfiar del chico, nada malo va a ocurrir. –claro, Gaku. Vamos.

Partieron rumbo al complejo de edificios y una vez adentro, Gakupo miró por todos lados.

– _Pero ¿Qué clase de lugar era donde vive Luka?_ –pensó¿Cómo era posible que le guste vivir así? Es decir, era cómodo, pero Luka no era para este lugar.

– ¿Pasa algo, Gaku?–le preguntó al ver que el joven se perdía en sus pensamientos.

– ¿eh? N-nada–trató de no ser descubierto.

–Siéntate como en tu casa. –dijo Luka divertida, le emocionaba tener a su "amigo" cerca.

¿Casa? Esto estaba lejos de ser una casa, mas parecía una…cárcel o lago por el estilo. Definitivamente Hatsune no era una buena elección para su Luka.

–Luka-chan… ¿te gusta vivir aquí?–no pudo evitar preguntar.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?–le preguntó confundida.

–a-a nada en particular. – no debió preguntar.

–sé que parece un lugar no muy cómodo, que carece de lujo y espacios. Pero para mí…–hizo una pausa admirando y recordando los momentos que ha pasado ahí. –Es donde he querido estar. –dijo con una sonrisa al recordar a Miku.

–Ya veo…–dijo él un poco celoso. – ¿pero no extrañas tus días de comodidad?

–Para nada…el dinero te ayuda a mantenerte día a día, mas no es el "fruto de la felicidad". –Gakupo la miró extrañado, Luka solo le dio una sonrisa en señal de comprensión. –Yo tampoco entendía eso…hasta que conocí a Miku. –su mirada de pronto cambio a un brillo especial. –ella fue la que me hizo abrir los ojos y dame cuenta que el dinero no hace la felicidad.

Gakupo quedó impresionado con lo que dijo Luka, ignorando el brillo de sus ojos al recordar a cierta persona. – _Que chica con suerte–_ pensó.

Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que volvieran a la realdad y se dispusieran a hacer a lo que venían. Gakupo se sentó ceca de Luka para ver el asunto, pero no era más que una excusa para estar cerca de ella.

A ratos el pelimorado, movía su mano para poder rozar los dedos de la pelirrosa. Hasta que llegó a su objetivo. Luka se sobresaltó, y miró a Gakupo y cuando lo vio entendió lo que estaba pasando y trató de detener lo que se avecinaba.

–Gakupo…

–Luka-chan…–dijo en un susurro ronco, cargado de deseo.

Luka, se estremeció al sentir el aliento del chico tan peligrosamente de ella. Pero aun así trató de mantenerse serena.

–Gakupo…–dijo ella y para su sorpresa, con deseo. –no…

No pudo articular ni una palabra más, ya que Kamui, cortó la poca distancia que quedaba de sus labios, besándola con deseo. Megurine, quiso detenerlo, pero sintió un fuego recorrer su cuerpo al sentir la lengua del chico dentro de su boca y sus manos recorrer la espalda con una lentitud que hacía que le erizaban los pelos y le recorriera un escalofrío por la espina dorsal.

Al separarse un puente de saliva colgaba de ellos. Luka miró nuevamente a Gakupo, encontrándose con una mirada llena de deseo y lo peor de todo… el deseo de ella se reflejaba en los orbes del chico. Y eso la confundió ¿no se supone que amaba a Miku?

– _Miku…–_ pensó, haciendo que el fuego aumentara.

En ese instante, Luka se imaginó que era Miku la que estaba ahí. No él. Esto ocasionó que por instinto llevara sus manos a los hombros del joven. Y esto lo malinterpretó el pelimorado, quien siguió besando a la pelirrosa.

No muy consciente de lo que hacía, Gakupo fue recorriendo el cuerpo de Luka, por encima de la ropa. Hasta que se detuvo en su pecho. Comenzó a masajearlo y a apretarlo con delicadeza, escuchando como a la chica se le escapaba un suave gemido. Y esto fue suficiente para que él, perdiera el poco autocontrol que le quedaba.

Kamui se separó un poco de Megurine, solo para acomodarse mejor sobre ella, Luka se dejó llevar y finalmente quedó acostada en el suelo con un pelimorado abrazándola y volvieron a besarse.

Luego de los besos fogosos, Gakupo fue descendiendo hasta llegar su cuello. Donde besó y lamió la piel expuesta de la joven. Luka, para ese momento ya casi estaba fuera de sí, pero a pesar de todo su mente se reusaba a abandonar la imagen de Miku. Es por ello que las caricias que recibía de Gakupo, no le causaban la corriente eléctrica que sentía con su novia.

Kamui bajó un poco más, hasta toparse con parte de la blusa de Luka. Una de sus Mano descendió hasta su vientre y desabotonó botón por botón la blusa blanca de Luka, dejando expuesto un dorso que lo invitaba a recorrerlo. Y lo hizo, el mismo "tratamiento" que le había hecho a su cuello. Pero se detuvo al llegar a su pecho, donde, con ambas manos sacó el sostén hacia arriba y contemplar el tesoro que se había encontrado.

Para eso momento, Megurine ya perdió toda la cordura, solo se dejaba sentir. Y sentía como las manos de Gakupo quemaban su piel expuesta. También sintió como los labios de este recorrían por todo el contorno de su pecho hasta llegar al pezón erecto. Al sentir como la boca del chico de apoderaba de uno de ellos, soltó un gemido más fuerte.

– ¡Miku…!–fue lo que salió de sus labios.

Eso llamó la atención al pelimorado, pero estaba demasiado excitado como para parar. En cambio, se levantó, llevando a Luka con él. Ella se dejó llevar y cuando vio que se levantaba, saltó y rodeó con sus piernas la cintura del chico, sintiendo su miembro erecto entre sus piernas. Gakupo la abrazó por la cintura y se encaminó a la habitación sin dejar de besarse y quitando el resto de la ropa.

Ya en la habitación el pelimorado acostó a la pelirrosa sobre la cama. La volvió a contemplar por unos segundos para después abrirle las piernas para entrar en ella. Necesitaba hacerla suya…ahora, se estaba desesperando.

Con un poco de sutileza, él fue entrando en ella. Y Luka, al sentir algo en su interior, no pudo evitar soltar otro gemido en el proceso. Al escucharla, Gakupo, empezó a embestirla. Primero, lentamente; luego, con más frenesí.

Ambos estaban fuera de control, se abrazaron como si su vida dependiera de ello. La habitación pronto se llenó de jadeo y gemidos.

* * *

Miku, por primera vez en años, se sentía libre y sin preocupaciones. Había hablado con los jefes de la empresa y les informó que ya no trabajaría más con ellos, que su tiempo como obrera ya había expirado. Y a diferencia de lo que ella pensaba, el presidente, se lo había tomado bien y tras desearle suerte en su futuro, Miku salió de ahí sin decir nada más.

– _¡Que sorpresa le daré a Luka!–_ pensó con una emoción incontenible.

Cuando entró al departamento, buscó a Luka. Al estar emocionada no se percató de las ropas tirada en el suelo. Pero pronto la voz de su chica se hizo notar. Escuchó un ruido "raro" proveniente de la habitación.

– _será mejor que vaya a "ayudar" a mi compañera de desahogarse. –_ pensó, con una expresión no tan inocente en el rostro.

Se encaminó al cuarto, con el corazón acelerado. Por fin podría retomar lo que había dejado…

– ¡Miku…!–volvió a gritar antes de que su cuerpo enfebrecido, sintiera un onda expansiva que la llenaba y que a la vez expulsaba de su ser.

En ese instante Gakupo calló exhausto sobre Luka. Y ahí es cuando la pelirrosa calló en cuenta lo que había hecho…le había sido infiel a su novia. Tan pronto como su cuerpo volvió a la normalidad, sintió el peso de la culpa cargarse en todo su ser.

Se llevó las manos a la cara. Le había sido infiel a Miku…miró a Gakupo que se había hecho a un lado. Al contemplarlo, vio que su rostro se tornaba serio al mirar a la puerta de la habitación. Y cuando ella imitó a su compañero, palideció.

La peliaqua estaba paralizada en la puerta, contemplándolos, acostados en su cama y desnudos. Su mirada era de desconcierto. Y Luka estaba igual, miró a su novia con pánico.

–Miku…–fue todo lo que pudo decir.

* * *

 **Antes que me maten quisiera decir mí… ¿defensa? Esto tenía que pasar o si no, no tendría sentido el fic…**

 **Y bueno. Les tengo una buena y mala noticia: la buena es que el fic no va a terminar tan pronto; la mala, se me acabaron las vacaciones, así que volveré a la universidad. Es por eso que no esperen una actualización rápida…**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo!**


	4. mes uno

**Disclairmer: vocaloid no me pertenece. Es propiedad de sus creadores.**

* * *

 **Mes uno.**

Ella nunca creyó en los días malos. Solo son días en donde se ponen a prueba tu carácter y perseverancia. Y estos siempre tienen una enseñanza o anécdota que trasmitir. O eso creía hasta ahora, pero cualquiera que la viese, podría decir que está pasando por el peor momento de su vida y es así como se siente Megurine Luka ahora.

¿En qué momento su vida se convirtió en un caos? ¿Cuándo esta situación se hizo insostenible? Lamentablemente ella no lo sabía y lo peor de todo es que ya no tenía sentido reflexionar aquello. Ahora su objetivo es como recuperar el amor de su… ¿novia? ¿Aún podría llamarla así?

Mirando por la ventana hacia el exterior, sin prestar mayor atención, se perdió en sus pensamientos, pero al cabo de un rato unos golpes en la puerta a la habitación la sacaron del trance.

–Hey…Luka-chan ¿Cómo te sientes?– sabía que la pregunta estaba de más, pero a Lily le preocupaba el estado de ánimo de su amiga, ya que hace dos semanas que no salía del cuarto.

–No lo sé, Lily-chan…ya no lo sé– se lo dijo más para sí misma que para su amiga.

–Luka-chan… quizás esto no sirva de consuelo, pero… tú no tienes la culpa– le dijo mientras se acercaba a la pelirosa.

Luka solo se la quedó observando ¿Qué no era culpa suya? ¿Era inocente?

 _¡No!_ pensó con rabia. Por supuesto que todo era su culpa, si no ¿Cómo se explica que su amada le haya dejado de hablar por casi un mes entero? Llegó a tal punto la indiferencia que Miku le daba, que ella tuvo que irse del departamento, pero antes de hacerlo quiso intentar razonar con su chica.

 _Cuando Miku no aguantó mas ver aquella escena, salió de ahí con rumbo desconocido. Y Luka, al ver que su novia salía, rápidamente se vistió y comenzó ir tras sus pasos. Dejando de lado a Gakupo, quien le suplicó que no se fuera, mas ella no le hizo caso._

 _La buscó por todos lados sin éxito alguno; fue a todos los lugares que Hatsune frecuentaba. Desde el famoso bar, donde se divertía con sus amigas; el parque, donde ambas compartía un momento a solas para pasear, pero nunca la encontró. Por lo que se resignó y volvió al hogar._

 _Al llegar a él, se percató que no había nadie. Por un lado eso la tranquilizaba, ya que no quería ver al pelimorado, ahora no; pero a la vez estaba preocupada, estaba ya de noche y Miku no daba señales. Pero aun así ella la esperaría…eternamente hasta su regreso._

 _Al cabo de un par de horas, sintió que la puerta se abría, para dejar ver a su otra inquilina._

 _Se quería acercar, pero al presenciar el "aura oscura" que traía la peliaqua, se detuvo y simplemente le habló._

– _Miku…–le dijo, mas ésta hizo caso omiso al llamado–Miku… ¿po-podemos hablar?– respiró hondo– sé que me viste en una situación…comprometedora con…Gakupo– con solo recordar lo acontecido, le entraron ganas de llorar– ¡pero yo no…!_

– _Por favor…–interrumpió Miku– yo…no quiero hablar–le dijo sin mirarla– si quieres acabar con lo nuestro, solo dilo…–le dijo mientras se desplomaba en el sofá y escondía su rostro entre sus piernas._

 _Esto alarmó a Luka, nunca la había visto así. En los años que llevaban juntas, nunca vio a Miku derramar una sola lágrima. Ella en cambio, era la llorona, pero ahí estaba la peliaqua para consolarla y darle el aliento que necesitaba. Pero esta vez, era ella quien debía confortar a su amada, mas no sabía como hacerlo ya que nunca se vio en la necesidad de eso._

– _¿De verdad quieres que terminemos?–sabía que esta no era la mejor forma de arreglar las cosas, pero necesitaba tiempo para ordenar sus ideas para poder dar un argumento sólido–Miku…yo…me dejé llevar, lo admito, pero me sentía tan sola, tan descariñada…–tenía miedo, se supone que estar reclamado no era parte del plan, pero por alguna razón, sentía la necesidad de expresar sus sentimientos–y sé que lo que hice no estuvo bien, pero ¿Qué esperabas? Miku, no soy de acero también tengo necesidades, también quiero salir con quien amo, también…_

 _Se interrumpió al ver que Hatsune se levantaba del sillón y se encaminaba a la salida, pero antes de irse del lugar solo se limitó a decir su sentir._

– _está bien…Megurine-san–le dolía llamarla así, pero quizás ese era el deseo de su amada, así que le dio el gusto, como siempre…–sé que fui yo la real responsable de lo ocurrido–su cuerpo comenzó a temblar–pero aun así…me duele–no aguantó mas y se quebró– ¡sé que yo tengo la culpa, maldita sea! ¡Pero te lo vuelvo a repetir como tanta veces lo hice: yo solo quería verte feliz!–trató de calmarse y trató de que sus lágrimas ya no siguieran fluyendo, fallando en el intento–pero está bien…yo…te deseo la mejor de las suertes en tu nuevo viaje junto…a ese…sujeto–le dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para mirarla a la cara._

 _Y cuando sus ojos conectaron, Luka, quedó en shock: la cara de Miku estaba totalmente humedecida por las lágrimas y también no paraban de caer por sus orbes aqua, su cuerpo aun temblaba. Pero lo más penoso de la escena era que ella le estaba dedicando una sonrisa, la más triste que había visto. Pronto sintió el peso de la culpa cargarse en ella nuevamente._

 _Luego un silencio pesado se hizo presente en el lugar. Ninguna de las dos sabía que más decir, pero era obvio, estaba claro que esta era la ruptura de una larga relación, pero ninguna de las dos se atrevía a decir "adiós"._

 _Miku fue la primera en reaccionar y antes de que Luka dijese las "palabras mágicas", ella se alejó del lugar, dejando a una pelirosa confundida._

 _¿Era así como se terminaba todo? ¿Ya no había vuelta atrás? Rondó por su mente. No quiso hondar más en sus pensamientos. Y lo único que hizo fue ir a la cama a descansar, aunque sabía que no podría dormir en toda la noche._

Y así, fue pasando la semana en donde dos completas desconocidas no se hablaban, no se miraban y hacían una vida totalmente aparte de la otra.

Luka, al ver que su novia no mostraba interés en ella, tomó una decisión. Y terminó por irse a la casa de su mejor amiga, quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos y la consoló luego de llorar por horas las penas de amor.

–Lily… ¿Cómo puedo volver con ella?–trató de estar serena–yo…aun la amo.

–Dale tiempo Luka-chan...–Lily no tenía idea de cómo aconsejar a su amiga, puesto que para ella, este asunto no tenía solución–mejor trata de olvidarte de esto y descansa. Lo que pasó aún está fresco.

– ¿Qué he hecho Lily-chan?–y como hace un par de semanas atrás, Luka, nuevamente rompió en un llanto.

La rubia solo se limitó a consolar a su amiga y nuevamente se preguntó como poder ayudarla y la respuesta es siempre la misma: no tenía idea.

* * *

Al siguiente día Gumi, la novia de Lily, se le ocurrió un panorama para distraer a la pelirrosa.

– ¿Qué les parece si vamos a la playa?–propuso emocionada– hace tiempo que no vamos las tres.

Y era verdad, desde que Miku se unió a ellas, habían sido las cuatros en salir siempre. Y con eso se había perdido esa "intimidad" entre amigas. No es que Miku fuera una intrusa, pero Luka era amiga de ellas mucho antes.

–Me parece una excelente idea amor–acotó Lily– ¿Qué dices Luka-chan?

–No suena mal–dijo con pocos ánimos– hace tiempo que no teníamos una junta las tres.

–no se diga más, partiremos ahora mismo–dijo aún más emocionada Gumi y esto les sacó una carcajada a ambas chicas.

Las tres partieron rumbo a su objetivo, no sin antes de hacer una que otra parada por el centro comercial que estaba de paso: primero, fueron a una tienda exclusiva de ropa que, según Gumi, era el único local que tenía vestidos "decentes"; luego fueron a comer algo rápido, ya que la hora pasó rápido con solo "mirar" la tienda y al final de su visita fueron a una nueva tienda de zapatos que habían abierto hace un par de días.

– ¡No puede ser…!–dijo Gumi de manera exagerada– ¿Cómo es posible que exhiban tan maravillosos zapatos y que estos cuesten una fortuna?– se recargó en el hombro de Lily.

–eh…amor, quizás no te diste cuenta, pero el lugar donde entramos no era precisamente económico–le dijo Lily, con un poco de gracia, pero más afligida. Su novia, por lo general cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza, no había quien la hiciera entrar en razón.

–Pero Lily-chan–dijo con una cara de cachorrito regañado- yo quiero esos zapatos, además de que no hay de esos en otro lugar–trataba de convencer a su chica con sus expresiones "adorables".

La rubia, al verse acorralada, miró a Luka para que la sacara de la situación. Pero ésta se la estaba pasando realmente bien al ver a ese par, era como volver a los viejos tiempos, siempre la misma historia. Pero por respeto a su amiga, decidió intervenir.

–Tranquila, Gumi-chan–le dijo mientras le tomaba los hombros–prometo que cuando acabe este día, tendrás lo que quieres–le dijo al borde de la risa, al ver la cara afligida de Lily–pero primero tengo que ir al departamento ya que ahí están…–se interrumpió al recordar en la situación que estaba actualmente con Miku.

Pronto su rostro volvió a tener esa expresión triste que no la ha dejado por casi el mes completo. Sus amigas pronto dejaron de hacer el tonto para poder contener a Luka.

–e-estoy bien, chicas–le dijo a ambas–de verdad, no se preocupen por mi…–trató de no lagrimear, pero estaba perdiendo la batalla.

Y al cabo de un momento de resistencia, terminó por ceder a su real estado y lloró nuevamente. Las chicas solo la abrazaron para demostrar que eran su apoyo y que nunca la dejarían sola.

Tras ser consolada por sus amigas y de dejar de llorar un poco, Luka se sintió un poco mejor.

–Lo siento, chicas–se disculpó con la cabeza baja–pero, yo…–calló un instante, pues todo lo que decía le recordaba a Miku.

–Tranquila, Luka-chan–habló Gumi– sabemos que aun te duele y no es para menos, era una relación larga.

–No te preocupes, Luka-chan–aportó también Lily–solo trata de que esto no te afecte y puedas seguir siendo tú. Entiendo que duele, pero recuerda esto: todo tiene solución.

Las tres quedaron en silencio y para poder despejar la mente, todas vieron la hermosa puesta de sol que se mostraba en la playa.

La pelirrosa sentía como los cálidos rayos del sol acariciaban su cara y cuerpo, se sentía tan bien. Parecía como si fuera a darle un gran abrazo para confortarla, y esto la hizo sonreír ya que Miku hacia lo mismo cuando estaba mal…

 _¡No! Ella ya no va a formar parte de tu vida…_ Pensó, se supone que tenía que sacar de su mente a la peliaqua. Pero lo mismo que le había pasado estando con Gakupo, le estaba pasando ahora: su mente se reusaba al olvidar.

Sus amigas habían guardado silencio para que Luka se distrajera, pero al ver que su amiga estaba teniendo una lucha contra sí misma, quisieron intervenir.

Pero se detuvieron al ver dos siluetas cercas de ellas.

– ¿Luka?–dijo una de ellas.

Megurine, se interrumpió y buscó a la persona que la había llamado– ¿IA, Yukari?–las reconoció– ¿Qué hacen aquí?

–pues…–dijo IA.

–Venimos a dar una vuelta–interrumpió Yukari a IA–hace mucho que no salíamos las dos ¿verdad IA?

El sexto sentido de Lily le decía que algo estaba mal aquí, casi nunca de equivoca, pero rogaba que hoy no fuera el caso.

–Sí, así es–dijo un poco nerviosa– queríamos aprovechar nuestro tiempo libre.

–Ya veo…– dijo la pelirrosa– ¿y cómo van las cosas?– era una pregunta camuflada, aun así era obvio que estaba preguntando por Miku.

Se formó un silencio antes de responder– veras…–no pudo continuar ya que una voz conocida para todas se hizo presente.

– ¿se puede saber por qué me invitaron para este lugar? ¿Acaso no saben que tengo que trabajar en un par de horas?– dijo Miku molesta sin notar la presencia de las otras chicas.

Todas quedaron en silencio, ninguna movió un músculo.

–hey, les estoy hablando…–de nuevo no recibió respuesta y cuando iba a tocar el hombro de una de sus amigas, no se pudo mover.

De pronto sintió como alguien la abrazaba estrechamente e inconscientemente inhaló, percatándose de una fragancia conocida para ella.

–Luka…-dijo casi sin aliento.

–Miku…–dijo casi sin aguantar el llanto.

Las presentes estaban en silencio y les dieron un poco de espacio, pero estaban atentas a los posibles cambio, sobre todo los conflictivos.

Ambas chicas estaban aisladas de la realidad, por una burbuja. Cuando Miku se percató de las lágrimas de su amada, no pudo evitar abrazarla y acariciar su espalda para calmarla, ese acto lo agradecía Luka, y con eso probaba que aún había amor entre ellas. Ninguna de las dos era muy consciente de lo que hacían, pero no les importaba ya que la calidez de la otra era suficiente para poder perderse en un mar de ternura.

Al ver que Luka estaba tranquila, decidió romper el abrazo en que estaban. Y mientras lo hacía, pudo sentir como una parte de ella se despegaba de su ser.

Trató de no darle importancia.

–no…sabía que estarías por aquí-dijo Luka, para ocultar el vacío que sintió luego de que el abrazo se deshiciera.

–si…bueno…era un paseo de amigas, pero veo que no somos las únicas–trató de hacer parecer una conversación normal, pero aún se sentía turbada por la cercanía de la pelirrosa.

Ambas se sumieron en un silencio nuevamente, sin mirarse del todo a la cara. Y cuando sus amigas vieron que ninguna iba a decir nada más, interrumpieron el momento.

–Ya que estamos todas aquí ¿Por qué no vamos a algún lugar?–propuso Yukari–además hace tiempo no comparto con las amigas de Luka.

–a mí me parece excelente idea ¿podemos Lily-chan?–Gumi miró a la rubia.

–claro ¿Por qué no?

–decidido, yo creo que el mejor lugar para ir seria…

– ¡No!–dijo apresuradamente Miku. Las chicas se la quedaron viendo y Luka parecía ligeramente dolida–es decir…–no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para zafarse de esta–yo trabajo en un par de horas y quisiera descansar.

–pero si tu trabajas en la construcción–le dijo Luka ¿la estaba evitando? ¿Era muy terrible estar cerca de ella?

–No–dijo mientras su rostro se tornaba serio– ¿recuerdas que estuve una semana saliendo del departamento?

Megurine solo asintió.

–no era para ir a trabajar–admitió–me quedaba en el bar que frecuento con las chicas para beber y olvidar…eso–soltó lo último con un susurro.

–Y perdiste el trabajo ¿cierto?– no sabía que pensar. Todo lo que había construido con Miku se había desmoronado al igual que una torre con explosivos– y ahora ¿Qué haces?– sabía que no era asunto suyo, pero le preocupaba, aun la amaba y quería velar por su bien.

–tuve que rogar a los directores de la compañía para volver con ellos– no sabía por qué se sentía avergonzada, si por la explicaciones que no tenía que dar o por recordar cómo se arrodilló ante el presidente, pidiendo regresar–pero ya habían asignado a otro obrero para mi puesto, así que lo único que me ofrecieron fue de guardia para la noche…

–ya veo…–y de pronto, todas quedaron en silencio.

–bueno, creo que Miku tiene razón. Ya se hizo muy tarde–interrumpió Yukari el silencio incomodo–vamos IA, Miku-chan necesita dormir para mañana, así que vamos a contarle un cuento–trató de que formara un ambiente más ligero.

– ¡Hey!–dijo Miku, pero fue ignorada.

– ¡oh! Sí. Vamos a arropar a la bebé para que no se enferme–le siguió el juego IA.

– ¡oigan ustedes, que crueles son!–fue caminando junto con ellas.

–Nos vemos en otra oportunidad–dijo IA antes de alejarse por completo de las tres chicas presentes.

¿Debía terminar esto así?

 _¡No!_ Y como si fuese llevada en contra de su voluntad, sus pies arrancaron lo más rápido que pudieron, alcanzando a las tres chicas. Y como si fuese a taclear, Luka se abalanzó hacia Miku, envolviéndola en un abrazo imposibilitándole el movimiento.

Miku, no se pudo mover más, pero no porque Luka la haya retenido contra sí. Si no, porque no esperaba esa actitud de parte de ella. No solo fue privada del movimiento, su respiración se hizo irregular al tener tan cerca a su…chica.

–Yo…–no sabía muy bien que decir, no tenía contemplado este acto–yo no lloraré más, te lo prometo– _¡¿pero qué demonio estoy diciendo?!_ Quizás debiódecir que la amaba, que lucharía por ese amor que aun sentía.

Pero se contuvo por miedo al rechazo.

Y tan rápido como pasó, Megurine se alejó de Hatsune, rápidamente. Dejando a Miku totalmente aturdida.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Luka se despertó de muy buen humor. Había podido tener un acercamiento con Miku sin llegar a pelear. Y lo mejor de todo es que ella se había dejado.

Con una emoción que crecía de su pecho, se levantó para ir a desayunar. Al dirigirse a la cocina sintió el olor de un rico desayuno…

 _¿Pero qué…?_ tan prontoel aromainvadió sus fosas nasales sintió como el estómago estaba expulsando algo de su interior rápidamente. Por lo que, por instinto, se dirigió al baño lo más rápido que pudo.

– ¿Luka-chan…?–alcanzó a decir Lily antes de perder de vista a la pelirrosa.

En un instante alcanzó el baño y abrió el retrete para expulsar todo el contenido que tenía casi atragantado. Y Lily, al escuchar como Luka se vaciaba, entró para ver que le pasaba.

– ¡Luka-chan ¿Qué pasa?!–preguntó alarmada al ver el estado de su amiga.

–n-no lo sé Lily-chan. De pronto sentí nauseas al sentir el olor del desayuno y yo…–no pudo continuar ya que otra expulsión estaba ocurriendo.

Al ver que su amiga así, pensó que lo mejor sería avisar a Miku lo que estaba pasando. Por lo que salió un momento del baño para llamar al departamento.

* * *

Miku se encontraba en el living del departamento. Desde que Luka se fue de ahí, no ha vuelto a la habitación, no solo por la ausencia de la pelirrosa, sino porque ese lugar le recordaba cada instante lo que pasó. Así que para evitar malos ratos se cambió al sofá.

Luego de dar un par de vueltas para poder descansar un poco, ya que recién había llegado al hogar, se dio cuenta que no podía. Por lo que decidió darse una ducha para relajar el cuerpo. Y antes de poder hacer algo, el teléfono sonó, mas no quería contestar, pero se resignó al ver que éste aun persistía.

–Diga…–dijo con pocos ánimos.

Tras escuchar lo que le decían de manera desesperada, Miku se tensó.

–Voy en camino–dijo antes de colgar y salir como si su vida dependiera de eso.

Luego de una corta carrera hacia el hospital que estaba ubicado cerca de donde vivían, Hatsune llegó. Al estar cerda e la puerta principal, divisó a Lily, quien la estaba esperando.

– ¿Dónde?–preguntó mientras se encaminaba hacia dentro del edificio.

–pasillo principal, al fondo a la derecha, dos pisos arriba. Sala doscientos…–no pudo continuar ya que perdió de vista a Miku–espero que se comporte a la altura–dijo a la nada, preocupada.

Miku siguió las indicaciones dichas por la rubia, aunque no sabía que número era la habitación, mas no le importaba, ya que era su novia la que estaba en problemas.

Pronto vio un pasillo lleno de habitaciones en el segundo piso. Buscó una a una la sala en donde estaba ella. Hasta que dio con su nombre en la pieza número doscientos tres. Estaba nerviosa, por alguna razón sentía que había algo malo en el interior del cuarto, pero pronto desechó esa posibilidad ya que la única desdicha la tenía la pelirrosa.

Abrió la puerta sin anunciarse y de inmediato observó como Luka estaba recostada en una cama con un suero conectado a la vena y un monitor de los signos vitales.

–Luka…–dijo suavemente mientras se acercaba–amor ¿estás bien?

 _Amor_ , se repitió en su interior.

No puede ser que a causa de esto, Miku la haya llamado _amor_. Y que por esto mismo le dejaría de hablar, quizás para siempre.

–hey, cariño–le dijo mientras la abrazaba–aquí estoy.

Y con eso, Luka se echó a llorar, por última vez, en los brazos de su amada.

La peliaqua solo la abrazó más fuerte, esta vez apegando su barbilla en la cabeza de la pelirrosa y de vez en cuando le besaba la cabeza. Luego de unos minutos de cariño mutuo, Hatsune se separó de Megurine.

– ¿Qué pasó Luka? ¿Por qué etas aquí?-interrogó.

–v-veras yo…–antes de poder explicar, fue interrumpida.

–Usted deber ser la señorita Hatsune ¿cierto?–dijo el doctor mientras ingresaba a la sala–me alegra que viniera.

–doctor ¿Qué le pasó a mi novia?–dijo preocupada.

–no se preocupe, la señorita Megurine está bien–y con eso Miku respiró aliviada–no me queda más que felicitarlas.

– ¿De qué está hablando?–preguntó confundida mirando alternamente al doctor y a Luka.

– ¿No se lo ha dicho?–miró el medico a Luka, quien había agachado al cabeza, para después, mirar a Miku– debo de comunicarle que su novia está embarazada de más o menos un mes.

 _Embarazada, embarazada, embarazada, embarazada_ – ¡¿Qué?!–gritó.

No podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. Ella, SU Luka embarazada…

Como si de repente los pies ya tuvieran la fuerza para sostenerla, se tambaleó, para caer en una silla que estaba cerca de ella.

Luka no podía mirarla, se sentía bastante avergonzada y tenía miedo.

El doctor, por su lado, creyó comprender lo que pasaba– ¿usted…era consciente del estado de su…novia?–preguntó despacio, ya que se había formado un ambiente pesado en el lugar.

Pero Miku no dijo una sola palabra.

Ante la actitud de la peliaqua, el medico solo dijo lo necesario–traeré los papeles del alta, para que pueda ir a descansar a su casa señorita Megurine–miró a Luka–además, traeré una vaso con agua y azúcar para usted señorita Hatsune, con su permiso–las dejó solas.

Ninguna decía nada, ambas estaban en una lucha mental que parecía que no tenía fin. Y al final la pelirrosa rompió el silencio.

–Miku, yo…–calló. Pues sabía que no serviría de nada el hablar ahora.

Al instante en que Luka habló, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir dijo–espero que el miserable de Kamui se haga responsable, Luka, pues ese niño no tiene la culpa de que los adultos sean unos "calentones" y nada más–y se marchó dejando a la pelirrosa pálida y ahogada producto de un llanto reprimido.

Y cuando llegó al departamento, cerró de un portazo la puerta para luego deslizarse y esconder su rostro entre sus piernas.

– ¡Maldita sea!–gritó con un llanto rabioso.

* * *

 **Bien…se supone que no actualizaría dentro de dos semanas, pero bue…me invadió la ansiedad. Por ello lamento cualquier falta que tenga el cap.**

 **Además, como tengo bastantes ideas para este fic, por eso, les comunico que lo voy a alargar. Este capítulo será el "oficial" que contendrá un hecho cualquiera dentro del mes de embarazo, pero el siguiente que actualizaré será el "plus" donde haré el punto de vista de unos de los personajes o si lo prefieren pueden decirme que más poner.**

 **Saludos y gracias por seguir esta historia.**


	5. sombras

**Disclairmer: vocaloid no me pertenece. Es propiedad de sus creadores.**

* * *

 **Sombras.**

Los atardeceres siempre son dignos de una visita en lugares amplio, donde siempre es contemplado por aquellos fans de los colores, además del rojo, que se reflejan y crean un bello paisaje con las nubes con contrastes de esas diversas tonalidades. Pero también hay gente que le gusta pasar esos momentos en casa, en la comodidad de un sillón o cama acompañado de la persona que uno ama…

No era el caso de Miku.

Ella, a diferencia de todas esas personas, preferiría estar encerrada en un bar y beber hasta que su cuerpo se desvanezca producto del alto nivel de alcohol. La pregunta es, ¿Qué la llevo a hacer este tipo de locuras? Normalmente es una chica tranquila, pero ¿Qué era lo que la aquejaba? La respuesta era una sola.

Luka.

Pero sus acciones no le daban el alivio que tanto quería para su mente. Horribles y tristes imágenes se colaban en su cabeza y proyectaba una y otra vez el doloroso recuerdo de su amada en su cama y el jefe de ésta a su lado, ambos desnudos. Sigue apegada al beber y beber para así poder arrancar de una vez por todas esas escenas.

–Te podré olvidar…–el susurro sale en combinación con la tristeza, pues a pesar de todo lo bebido, aun no puede tragar la amargura…– ¡maldita sea, será que podré sacarte de mi mente Megurine!–Miku gritó, al tiempo que golpea la barra, sobresaltando al barman.

–Miku. Detente–dice el chico, quien un amigo de la peliaqua–. No sé lo que pasó esta vez, pero creo que tomando no solucionarás el problema–el joven era consciente del noviazgo que su amiga tenía con la pelirrosa y aunque poco sabe de la historia, intuida que pasó algo más grave que una simple pelea –. ¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que pasó? Así de paso dejas de beber. –le ofreció.

–No te interesa…–se negó secamente, ¿Qué le importaba a él lo que pasaba? Lo único que quería era olvidar. No recordar.

–por favor…–sabía que tendría que inventar algo para sacarla del estado en que esta. No quería verla mientras de hundía en el alcohol–. Te hará bien, sabes que soy tu amigo, a pesar de todo.

Cuando Hatsune estuvo a poco de soltar su tristeza, sintió que alguien le palpaba su hombro, haciendo que se girara asustada a la derecha.

–Pero mira nada más a quien tenemos aquí–a pesar de lo borroso que se viera la silueta, Miku tenía la ligera sensación de conocer ese tono de voz–. Quien te viera así, Miku, no te reconocería– ¿podría ser _ella_?

–C-Cul…–apenas pudo pronuncia aquel nombre que había olvidado– ¿qué haces aquí?–trató de componerse, luego de corroborar que efectivamente era su _vieja amiga._

–Este es un lugar público, así que vine a hacer un poco de vida social. Ya sabes como soy–comentó con gracia a ver el estado de la chica–. Y dime, ¿Qué haces exactamente tú aquí en ese estado?–le dijo acentuando el "tú" y acercándose peligrosamente–. No me digas que ya te cansaste de jugar a la "señorita fidelidad" y ahora vas de flor en flor.

Aquel comentario la trajo de vuelta a la realidad y la hizo recordar nuevamente el por qué estaba ahí.

–A ti no te interesa saber lo que hago con mi vida–trató de alejarse. No quería estar cerca de esa mujer–. Solo mantente alejada de mí.

Cuando se disponía a abandonar el lugar, sintió como una mano le sujetaba el brazo y debido a su estado, no pudo moverse.

–oh, no _querida._ Tú de aquí no te mueves hasta que no recobres, al menos, gran parte de tus cinco sentidos–le dijo mientras pasaba el brazo que sostenía, por alrededor de su cuello y con el otro brazo la atrajo hacia si para darle mayor estabilidad a la peliaqua, quien se maldecía por dejarse llevar por Cul, aun sabiendo en el estado en que estaba.

–Déjame ir…–dijo débilmente al sentir que su cuerpo se sumergía en un estado de insomnio.

– ¿y dejarte aquí, en ese estado para que después tu novia se entere y pida mi cabeza? Ni hablar–habló muy cerca de su oído, casi en un susurro–. Mejor te llevo fuera de aquí para que tomes un poco de aire.

Caminaron un corto trecho hasta que Cul divisó unas bancas no muy lejos de donde estaban. Sentó a Miku ahí y la contemplo por unos segundos. Quizás se estaba preguntando que hacia aquí la peliaqua, ya que bien la conoce y sabe que no es el tipo de chica que se deja influenciar fácilmente por los problemas y que era muy difícil ver que se dejase llevar por el alcohol. El silencio perduró por unos minutos más hasta que la pelirroja vio como Hatsune parecía estar saliendo un poco del estado etílico.

–se puede saber, ¿Qué ocurrió? Tú no eres de ese tipo de personas, Miku– a la chica en cuestión no le sorprendía el poco tacto que tenía la chica al frente de si, para interrogar, pero aun así, no quiso contestar– ¡con un demonio, Miku! ¡Estabas bebiendo un mar entero y aun así no quieres hablar de ello!

Aquello no se lo esperaba. Cul, ¿preocupada? ¿O es que tenía curiosidad?

–No te interesa– volvió a decir en un tono seco–. Hace mucho tiempo que tú no tienes nada que te ate a mí–agregó, mientras se ponía de pie para poder irse de ahí…

–creo que eso no ha cambiado: tu rudeza–dijo Cul mientras se colocaba al lado de la peliaqua caminando con ella–. Eso siempre me ha gustado de ti.

Aquella confesión no le sorprendió a Hatsune. Así que solo se limitó a responder.

–Mira…–de dio vuelta para verle la cara–. No tengo tiempo ni intenciones de escuchar tu juego de seducción–trataba de mantenerse lo más alejada de ella, no sabía lo que tramaba, pero de seguro no era nada bueno–. Así que déjame en paz de una vez.

Estaba dispuesta irse de una vez por todas y olvidar lo ocurrido pero…

– ¡Eso ya lo veremos, Hatsune!–le gritó, ya que Miku tomó una buena distancia.

Y la peliaqua hizo iodos sordos al comentario. Y siguió con su marcha.

Tras caminar un poco sin prestar atención a su alrededor, sintió como el frío del ambiente pasaba por su lado. Parecía como si tuviera una barrera contra eso. En cambio el calor del cuerpo iba en aumento conforme avanzaba a paso acelerado. Quería volver al departamento, ya.

Al cabo de unos minutos, se encontró al frente de la puerta de su objetivo, pero tuvo miedo. Miedo de lo que encontrase o de lo que no encontrase. Cada momento que salía, tenía la sensación de que era el último día que vería a Luka y eso la llenaba de un miedo que, a pesar de estar presente, en su rostro no se expresaba dicha emoción. Sentía el corazón acelerado, a pesar de haber hecho lo mismo días posteriores.

Tras un momento de pie afuera, decidió entrar, ya que se dio cuenta que no tiene sentido sentirse culpable o pensar cosas estando en solitario y muriendo de frío. Al abrir lentamente la puerta, se percató que todo estaba oscuro, lo cual le tranquilizó, ya que no se sentía preparada para afrontar a su… ¿novia? No. Ya no lo era. En su lugar ella es una completa desconocida que ha estado viviendo una semana con Miku totalmente a parte de su vida, y entonces ¿Qué hacen aun viviendo junta? Ni Hatsune lo sabía.

Ya estaba cansada de tanto darle vuelta al asunto. Simplemente se tumbó en el sofá sin importarle nada. Solo se dejó caer en el sueño profundo que necesitaba.

A la mañana siguiente ambas se despertaron de una larga noche con una pregunta saltando al instante: _¿estaré sola?_ Ninguna era capaz de levantarse y corroborar que aún existe la presencia de la otra. Pero también sabían que tendrían que verse la cara en algún momento, así que con pesar, ambas se volvieron a encontrar.

– ¿v-vas a comer algo?–preguntó tímidamente, Luka.

–Comeré algo por ahí, no necesitas preocuparte. –dijo cortante, para inmediatamente después irse sin decir nada más.

Luka se quedó de pie mirando hacia la puerta, sintiendo como le dolía el pecho, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada. No se sentía con la capacidad de afrontar a su novia por más tiempo…así que tomó sus cosas y salió de ahí.

* * *

Los días siguientes han pasado de manera lenta para Miku. No hacía nada más que ir al bar y estar ahí la mayor parte del día. Pero sus andanzas siempre terminaban con la presencia de Cul. Aun no sabía que tramaba, pero no le daba lugar para que se manifestase. Y pese a la insistencia de ésta, siempre encontraba la manera de escapar.

Pero hoy lucía diferente…

– ¿Podemos hablar?–el tono suave que ha ocupado, no pasó desapercibido para la peliaqua–. Prometo comportarme–agregó la ver que no decía nada.

– ¿Qué quieres?–no hacía falta decir que con ella ocupabas el mismo timbre seco de voz–. De verdad Cul. No estoy para juego.

–De acuerdo, tranquila tigresa–hizo un gesto con las manos en señal de rendición–. Solo quiero saber cómo estás. Realmente me preocupa tu ánimo, ¿has estado yendo al trabajo?

–yo…–titubeo–. He perdido mi trabajo…

Esperaba que la pelirroja sintiera empatía con ello, pero…

–Mmm…siempre he sabido que eras una floja a lo grande, pero nunca imaginé que al grado de perder el empleo–soltó una risa–. Pensé que habías cambiado eso. –luego de decir lo anterior. Se echó a reír al ver que Miku la fulminaba con la mirada.

Ambas quedaron en silencio un instante hasta que Hatsune decidió hablar.

–ya no sé como lidiar con mis problemas. Es como si tuviera un imán pegado a mí y con eso atraigo más dilemas–su semblante pronto se volvió sombrío al recordar cosas del pasado–. Ya no sé lo que quiero.

–si no me cuentas lo que pasa, dudo que te pueda ayudar, Miku. –Hatsune, al ver la sinceridad en las palabras de pelirroja, comenzó a hablar.

Y fue así como la peliaqua se desahogó con Cul y le contó como ha sido su vida en estos cuatro años. Pero no solo le contó como es que se fue consumiendo por la carga laboral o como perdía lentamente el amor de Luka. También le contó como conoció a sus mejores amigas.

Y a pesar de que han pasado ya varios años, aún conserva recuerdos de aquella época…

 _Miku estaba sentada en el sofá mirando fijamente el único teléfono que tenían. Estaba impaciente, sabía que no debía desesperase, pero el trascurso del tiempo la estaba matando._

– _Miku-chan–habló su novia– ¿Por qué no hacemos algo hoy? El día afuera está esplendido. Podríamos, no sé, salir a pasear por ahí._

– _no lo sé, Luka-chan. Hace poco me encontré una gran oportunidad para mejorar nuestro estilo de vida. Y quedaron de avisarme por si tenían noticias–dijo un poco afligida, porque también quería estar al lado de su novia–. ¿Podría ser en otro momento? Prometo que lo compensaré._

– _está bien. Pero no te escaparás de mi tan fácilmente–bromeo Luka mientras se acercaba y la llenaba de besos._

 _Miku reía por los besos y las caricias que recibía de la pelirrosa–para ya…me haces cosquillas– pero Megurine no la escucho. En lugar de eso, fue aumentando la dosis de besos._

 _En un momento dado, ambas perdieron el paso del tiempo. Los besos y caricias ya parecían no ser suficientes. Lentamente las chicas perdían el conocimiento de sus actos. Entre besos, Miku se fue acomodando para quedar sobre Luka, sin dejar de besarla. Al separase para tomar aire, se miraron a los ojos y contemplaron el deseo de la otra en sus orbes._

– _Miku…–dijo Luka en un suspiro cargado de deseo._

 _Y Miku simplemente no aguantó mas y se abalanzó de nuevo hacia su chica para devórala a besos. Las manos de la peliaqua recorrían de memoria la cintura de su novia de forma ascendente hasta legar a su pecho, donde posó su mano para masajear suavemente de forma circular y la otra la tenía de apoyo. Luka se dejó acariciar, pero ella también no perdía tiempo, ya que encontraba gustosa recorriendo la espalda de su amada con la yema de los dedos mientras se besaban. Ya las dos estaban cayendo en el abismo del deseo._

 _Pero como si el destino no quisiera que siguieran, el sonido del teléfono interrumpió el grato ambiente. Las chicas se quedaron inmóviles por unos segundos, sin creer lo frustrante que puede ser la realidad._

– _¿no vas a contestar? Debe ser importante. –le dijo Luka sin despegarse del todo de su amada, solo lo suficiente para que se pueda mover._

– _s-si…–no muy recuperada un de la libido, Miku contestó al final– ¿diga?_

 _Luka se quedó al lado de su novia. Vio como en algunos momentos la expresión de Miku cambiaba. No estaba segura si era para bien o no, pero pase lo que pase ella siempre estará a su lado. Aun que lo que ahora experimentaba no era precisamente el apoyo incondicional, sino…_

– _L-Luka-chan. D- detente–dijo con sorpresa al sentir las traviesas manos de su novia acariciándole el abdomen–. E-eh. No, no pasa nada solo es…el calor. Si eso. U-últimamente hace mucho calor…–Miku ya no sabía qué hacer. Las manos de su amada no se quedaron dónde estaban y también la seguían torturando con besos en el cuello–. S-sí. No se preocupe, estoy bien. P-pasaré a ver el asunto luego…adiós._

– _¿Realmente tienes que ir?–sabía que Miku no se resistía a la caras de cachorrito regañado, por lo que no dudó en hacerse notar–. No sería mejor estar aquí las dos haciendo cosas más entretenidas. –rio internamente al ver que la peliaqua se sonrojó hasta las orejas._

– _Puede ser…–dijo con un tono aparentemente tranquilo. Pero por dentro moría de deseo–. Entonces lo que deberíamos hacer es…–se acercó a sus labios y los besó. Y mientras se besaban, Luka no se percató que había sido acostada nuevamente en el sofá, hasta que sintió que su amada se levantaba bruscamente y le sonreía maliciosa–. Hacer nuestros deberes. Nos vemos luego–y se alejó dejando a una pelirrosa totalmente confundida._

 _Miku se alejó lo más rápido que pudo de ahí. Y tenía dos motivos para hacerlo: el primero, aun se sentía con el fuego de la pasión que la consumía y segundo, tenía que ver el trabajo ahora, ya que sabía que mucha gente estaba detrás de él al igual que ella. Había llegado a oídos suyos que necesitaban más gente de lo presupuestado, aumentando el sueldo, así que no perdería esta gran oportunidad. Luego se las arreglaría con Luka._

 _Recorrió un largo trecho hasta encontrar su objetivo y subir hasta las oficinas que eran el centro de recursos humanos y postular ya de manera más formal. Pronto al encontrar el ascensor que la dirigiría hasta ese lugar, se sintió preocupada, ya que mucha gente estaba esperando para subir. Así que tuvo que pensar de manera rápida para ver como zafarse de la muchedumbre, encontrándose con unas escaleras de emergencia._

 _Se escabulló entre las personas para tener más espacio libre y cuando lo consiguió, se dispuso a entrar. Pero antes de querer hacerlo, sintió que unas par de manos la empujaban, haciendo que tropezara._

– _¡Pero qué demonios!–dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo._

– _deprisa, no hay tiempo para dar explicaciones–susurró una chica de pelo color rosa pálido._

– _¡pero, hey! ¡¿Quién son ustedes?!–dijo entre asustada y frustrada Miku._

– _IA tiene razón. Después puede seguir alegando. Pero por ahora necesitamos escapar de la multitud–comentó otra chica a su lado. –intervino otra chica de pelo morado._

– _Está bien, pero luego me dicen quienes son…–dijo resignada para después percatarse de un pequeño detalle–. ¿Ustedes no están para el trabajo o sí?_

– _exacto._

– _¡sí!_

 _Dijeron al mismo tiempo y con entusiasmo mientras corrían por las escaleras. Pero Miku solo veía en ellas un obstáculo que tendría que superar._

– _¡de ninguna manera! ¡Ese puesto es mío! ¿Me oyen?–expresó un poco rabiosa. No podía creer que a ella le esté pasando estas cosas._

– _Escucha bien, coletitas…–empezó a esbozar una sonrisa la ver la cara de furia de Miku–. El trabajo no es solo para una persona. Por lo que escuché, necesita al menos tres personas más y creo que con nosotras es más que suficiente._

– _¡¿Quién rayos te crees para tratarme así?!–contraatacó, Miku_

– _¡oh! Cierto, no me he presentado…–dijo mientras se detenía y le tendió la mano a la peliaqua–. Mi nombre es Yuzuki Yukari, un placer–Hatsune dudó en darle la mano, pero al ver que ella insistía no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo–. Y ella es mi novia, Aria, pero le puedes decir IA._

– _¡Un placer!–también le tendió la mano–. ¿Y tú eres…?_

– _Hatsune Miku…–dijo con resignación–. El gusto es mío._

– _¡oh, vaya! Así que después de todo si eres sociable. –se manifestó divertida, IA._

– _Cállate…–expresó enojada Miku–. Para tu información, yo hablo con gente a la que conozca. No con extraños–comentó con una mirada de desconfianza._

– _¿extraños? Pero si nos presentamos, ¿Dónde está lo extraño?– preguntó Yukari y Miku solo suspiró al sentir el jaque mate._

 _Las tres llegaron sin darse cuenta. Miku creyó que con esto la dejarían de seguir, pero luego de dejar los papeles y hablar un instante con la persona de recursos humanos, no le quedó de otra que permanecer con ellas, ya que le habían dicho que esperasen un momento porque tenían que darle una noticia. Y al cabo de unos minutos de espera, el presidente de la compañía se presentó en persona._

– _Muy buenas tardes, señoritas–habló de forma cordial–. Me presento, soy el director de la empresa para la mano de obra, mi nombre es Big Al. Un gusto conocerla._

– _el gusto es nuestro, presidente–dijeron las tres mientras inclinaban un poco la cabeza._

– _bien. Seré directo…–tomó un poco de aire y continuo–. Debo comentar que han pasado la única prueba que tenía preparado para saber el ingenio de mis futuros empleados–hizo una pausa para ver la expresiones de la chicas–. Les doy la bienvenida a la empresa. Se han destacada del resto de los candidatos –Las tres no pudieron contener la felicidad y se abrazaron en el proceso–. Nuestra empresa trabaja con gente que sabe lo que hace, pero además sabe afrontar los problemas de una forma ingeniosa–agregó también feliz–. Las espero para ir a trabajar a partir de mañana._

– _¿Mañana?–comentaron con ilusión las tres._

– _sí. Mañana. En los próximos días comenzará la construcción de un nuevo proyecto–explicó brevemente–los detalle se los daré en otro momento. Por ahora necesito la colaboración para la base y empezar desde ya, con lo que la infraestructura._

 _Las tres chicas no podían creer que la vida le haya sonreído de esa manera, por lo que no dudaron en dar la aceptación, para luego retirarse del lugar. Todas con la ilusión de poder generar más ingresos por el bien de la familia._

– _Creo que de ahora en adelante seremos camaradas–dijo Yukari aun emocionada._

– _Así parece ser…–comentó Miku un poco ida. Aun no se creía del todo la noticia–. Siento la forma de como las traté, pero no acostumbro a ser muy sociable–se sinceró apenada._

– _Está bien–dijo IA–. ¿Qué les parece si vamos a beber algo para celebrar este día ?–propuso ilusionada._

– _me parece bien. ¿Qué dices, Miku?–Yukari se giró hacia la peliaqua–. Así podemos conocer mejor a nuestra nueva compañera._

– _creo que me parece bien. Hace mucho no salgo con amigas…–coincidió con ellas._

 _Y se fueron a al bar que sería, en los siguientes años, el lugar de reuniones para despejarse de los problemas o simplemente pasar un momento agradable entre amigas._

–vaya, así que así fue como fuiste capaz de ser más sociable. ¡Wow! Admirable, pero…–dijo Cul en un tono de suspenso–. ¿Por qué tenías que mencionar el momento en que tú y Luka…? ya sabes…

Miku, la recordar lo que comentó, sintió que una ola de calor la invadía y hacia que la cara le ardiese–o-olvida esa parte. Haz de cuenta que nunca la dije–dijo aun avergonzada.

–Muy tarde, pequeña–dijo con picardía en los ojos–. ¿Sabes la imagen metal que tengo en estos comentos?

–C-cállate y no abuses de mi tolerancia–dijo aún más cohibida.

La pelirroja estalló en una carcajada al ver más avergonzada a la peliaqua–tranquila. Eso suele pasar, y no quise interrumpir, ya que te veías tan absorta en tus pensamientos…

– ¡Lo hubieras hecho para no pasar este momento tan bochornoso, idiota!–protestó enojada y avergonzada.

–Cálmate, _traga puerros–_ dijo aun muerta de la risa–. Cambiando de tema. Si estás bien, entonces, ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto el trabajo? Si veo que tienes posibilidades de conservarlo, teniendo a tus amigas.

– ¿Qué no es obvio? Luego de ver a mi novia con ese sujeto, no pude ir a trabajar. Ya que esa imagen se proyectaba a cada segundo. No pude separar mi problema…y mi jefe ya había tomado una decisión y mis amigas no pudieron hacer nada.

–Ya veo… ¿y qué hiciste entonces?–no sabía si Cul realmente estaba interesada en su historia o solo la hacía para molestar. Pero lejos de ser un problema, se ha convertido en una forma de poder desahogarse, mejor que con el alcohol.

–tuve que rogar al presidente Big Al–el solo recordar eso, le incomodaba–. Claro que al principio, recibí un "no" de respuesta, pero…–se pausó un poco al ver gráficamente lo ocurrido.

– _¡Por favor, señor Big!– Miku se encontraba arrodillada ante aquel hombre– ¡sé que fue una imprudencia el abandonar así la obra! ¡Pero le juro que no se volverá a repetir!_

– _no lo sé Hatsune. Tenía grandes expectativas contigo, pero me has fallado–le comentó con desgano. Realmente a él le parecía una buena persona, pero no tenía nada que ofrecerle–. Le ruego que entienda que su puesto se lo he asignado a alguien mas…_

 _Y con lo dicho por aquel hombre, Miku sintió que ya no había nada que hacer. Había perdido…_

– _Señor presidente, ¿está usted muy ocupado?–preguntó la secretaria que entraba al despacho–. Si aún no se desocupa puedo…_

– _No se preocupe señorita Clara–la interrumpió–. Dígame, ¿en qué puedo servirle?_

– _Sucede, señor, que el guardia nocturno no podrá seguir trabajando para nosotros–le comentó mientras le entregaba unos papeles–. Dijo que al fin le han dado una oportunidad para irse al extranjero y pidió que le informase de su renuncia._

– _¿Cuándo se va?–fue todo lo que preguntó._

– _tiene pensado en retirarse, ya de manera oficial en una semana, señor–le contó la mujer._

– _Ya veo…–dijo pensativo mientras despegaba la vista de los papeles para ver a Miku, quien aún no había salido, parada al frente suyo–señorita Clara, ¿sería tan amable de dejarme a solas con la señorita Hatsune?_

 _En cuanto la secretaria se marchó de ahí, Miku fue la primera en hablar–señor, si me da la oportunidad de hacer ese trabajo, le prometo que no le fallaré esta vez._

– _mira, Miku. Por esta vez voy a darte la oportunidad que necesitas–dijo un poco severo, pero satisfecho–. Comenzarás la semana que viene y no esperes un gran sueldo. Porque siento que no lo mereces–agregó sin dejar su aire de autoridad–. Espero verte para ese entonces…_

– _Le prometo que no le fallaré–afirmó Miku antes de salir e ir a casa._

–y así logré tener algo en las manos. No es mucho, pero lo suficiente para mantenerme en pie…–expresó con desgano Hatsune–. Siento que todo está sobre mis hombros. Siento una carga muy pesada.

–todo pasará, Miku. Nada es para siempre–le dio ánimos la pelirroja.

* * *

Pasaron los días de manera lenta para ambas chicas. Miku había adquirido su nuevo hábito de dormir de día para después levantarse de noche, o ir al bar para encontrase con Cul y pasar un grato momento y olvidarse de todo. Pero lo que no habían podido cambiar es en pensar en la otra. Hatsune, cada noche se levantaba para su turno, pero siempre se detenía antes de cruzar la puerta, con un sentimiento de soledad y la añoranza de decir: "nos vemos luego". Luka por su parte, siempre se había aferrado a la idea de que la peliaqua llegaría hasta ella para decirle que no estaría sola y que se encargaría de todo y volverían a ser la familia que era antes de lo ocurrido.

Pero eso no era más que un sueño que se ve opacado con las imágenes de aquella tarde. También sabían que se lo habían ganado, pero no tenían idea de cómo volver a la normalidad; no sabían cómo volver a estar juntas sin que se echaran a llorar por lo ocurrido…

Miku había decidido hacer algunas compras para el mes y así quedar libre el resto de tarde para descansar e ir a laborar en un par de horas más. Lo que no tenía previsto era que sus amigas la sacarían de su nueva rutina.

– ¡hey coletitas, sal de tu agujero y salgamos!–gritó Yukari afuera de la puerta del edificios. Sabía que a Miku le molestaba eso–. ¡Hace un estupendo día!

– ¿Era necesario gritar?–preguntó Miku una vez afuera– ¿es que no puedes simplemente tocar la puerta?

–no creo que a la puerta le guste que la toquen. ¡Es más! Creo que ni siquiera le gusta que la golpeen.

La chicas solo suspiraron por el absurdo comentario de IA.

–iré por unas cosas antes de salir, no tardaré, pero si quieren pueden adelantarse. –propuso con ánimos renovados. Sus amigas hacían lo que hiciese falta para animarla y eso se lo agradecía.

– ¡bien! Te esperamos en la playa entonces–hablaron al mismo tiempo IA y Yukari.

 _La playa… hace mucho que no salgo para allá…_ pensó Miku mientras se iba a hacer su trámite. No estaba pendiente de sus pasos, así que no sintió "esa" persona que se colaba sigilosa entre la multitud, para después atraer a Miku hacia sí y Hatsune no tuvo el tiempo para reaccionar hasta que…

– ¡maldita sea, Cul! Me has dado un gran susto–se puso nerviosa la peliaqua–. Espero que no se repita–dijo mientras daba una bocanada de aire.

–lo siento. Pero esto es importante…

– ¿Qué es tan importante como para que me secuestres?

–Seré directa, Miku–dijo mientras exhalaba–…me gustas.

– ¿Qué?– ¿era una broma? Cul no diría eso…

–lo que oíste. Me gustas mucho…–dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza–. Solo te pido que me des una oportunidad, ya verás que seré capaz de…

–ni en broma…–expresó molesta, Miku. ¿Por qué ahora? ¡Justo ahora!–. En serio. Agradezco que hayas sido mi "pañuelo de lágrimas" en estas semanas. Pero no estoy interesada en…

–Probemos…–cortó Cul–. ¿recuerdas la regla de los tres meses? Dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que puedo hacerte feliz…

–Lo siento, pero no puedo…–y salió lo más rápido de ahí, ya que presentía que si se quedaba, no podría negarse nuevamente….

Se sentía molesta. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué ella? Realmente ahora no le apetecía ir a pasear. Todo lo que quería era estar en su "refugio" y no salir más.

Caminó un poco más hasta divisar a sus amigas. Aun se sentía molesta, por lo que no pudo evitar el descargar su rabia.

–– ¿se puede saber por qué me invitaron a este lugar? ¿Acaso no saben que tengo que trabajar en un par de horas?–se produjo un silencio en el ambiente, el cual tuvo que romper, ya que se sentía un poco incomoda–hey, les estoy hablando…

Pero nadie habló. En su lugar sintió como alguien se abalanzaba hacia ella para envolverla en un abrazo. Y al inhalar de manera inconsciente, se percató de la fragancia de…

–Luka…–dijo casi sin aliento.

–Miku…–dijo su amada casi en un llanto.

Luego de sentir un momento a su chica; luego de volver a dar el confort que le pedía de manera silenciosa; luego de la llamativa oferta que hicieron sus amigas para seguir compartiendo un momento grato. Miku, entendió que no podía quedarse, no después de la confesión de Cul y sabía que ella la estaría buscando. Así que se excusó con el trabajo nocturno.

Pero en el fondo, quería quedarse al lado de Luka, pese a la tristeza; pese a que ya no compartían ese lazo…

Pero aun la amaba. Por eso cuando Lily la llamó, al día siguiente del encuentro en la playa, diciendo que la pelirosa estaba enferma y que estaba en el hospital. No dudó en ir ver como estaba. Tan ansiosa estaba por verla que hasta pensó en olvidar todo lo ocurrido.

Pero…

–debo comunicarle que su novia está embarazada de más o menos un mes–había dicho aquel doctor.

 _Embarazada, embarazada, embaraza, embarazada– ¡¿_ Qué?!

Y con esa noticia mató toda esperanza de volver a estar con Luka. Por lo que se levantó y fue al departamento.

– ¡Maldita sea!–gritó en un llanto rabioso– ¡¿Por qué tú?! ¡¿Por qué a mí?!

– ¿Miku…?–escucho una voz detrás de la puerta

–Cul…

* * *

Luka se encontraba en la oficina principal de la empresa de Gakupo. Le había dicho que tenía algo importante que decir. Y él no dudó en ir a ver de qué se trataba, ya que estaba preocupado. Hacía semanas que no tenía noticias de su amada.

Pronto el chico se encontró con la chica que estaba presente en sus pensamientos. Pero la expresión que tenía era diferente a las demás. Pronto sintió que no recibiría una buena noticia.

– ¿ocurre algo, Luka-chan? Pareces afligida–dijo para sacar el incómodo ambiente que se había formado–. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí. –le dio ánimos.

–G-Gaku. Hay algo que necesitaba decirte. Por eso te quería ver en persona…–comenzó a dar una pequeña introducción, ya que no sabía cómo tomaría la noticia–. Es algo importante…

–claro. Dime–él parecía estar tranquilo, por lo que Luka fue directa…

–estoy embarazada…

Silencio…

Silencio…

Silencio…

– ¡¿Qué?!–Explotó Gakupo– ¡no puede ser! ¡¿No te estabas cuidando?!

– ¡¿Qué si me estoy cuidando?! ¡Te recuerdo que esto fue hecho por los dos! No me vengas a decir que solo yo tengo la culpa…– se sentía fatal. Lo que le faltaba. Su "amigo" la acusa a ella de imprudente.

– ¡te recuerdo que ere tú la que tiene pareja, no yo!

– ¡Y yo te recuerdo que gracias a tu juego de seducción ya no tengo!–expresó frustrada y dolida–. Además ¿Qué tiene que ver Miku en esto?–preguntó enojada. Si se atreve hablar mal de ella, nunca se lo perdonará.

– ¡ni hablar! Soy aún muy joven para tener familia. Ve y discúlpate con Hatsune. Que ella se haga cargo. A mí no me metas en esto–dijo despectivo Gakupo y después respirar hondo–. Si fueras tan amable de dejarme solo, por favor…

Era increíble de como de un momento a otro las cosas se deshicieron. Ella pensaba que Gakupo era un chico diferente al resto. No podía creer que se haya atrevido a negar a su propio hijo…se sentía frustrada e impotente. No sabe cómo llegó a confiar en un sujeto como él. Pero ya todo estaba hecho, no podía volver el tiempo atrás y evitar que sucediera lo acontecido.

Con la cabeza en alto y una postura firme, Luka salió de ahí sin mirar atrás.

* * *

 **Uuf… debo confesar que me costó horrores hacer el capítulo…nada me convencía de que estaba bien. Y a pesar de todo, sigo creyendo que no está bien.**

 **Lamento si no es tan emocionante.**

 **P.D: por si no se acuerdan, este es el capítulo "plus" y todo lo acontecido fue en paralelo a Luka y un extra para el siguiente capítulo. (Aunque no siempre será un "paralelo" de la otra)**

 **Esta es mi primera historia, así que le tengo un gran cariño. Nunca la voy a dejar.**

 **Ok, mucho drama XD espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura.**

 **¡Saludos!**


	6. segundo mes

**Disclairmer: vocaloid no me pertenece. Es propiedad de sus creadores.**

* * *

 **Mes dos.**

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que la vio? ¿Un mes? No…dos meses; dos largos y dolorosos meses. El tiempo en estos momentos pasa tan rápido como la luz de un relámpago, y aun así…ni rastro de esa cabellera aqua, nada de lo que se asemeje a su silueta o a la voz un poco chillona, la cual adoraba escuchar. ¿Tiene sentido seguir esperando? Para ella la única respuesta era: sí. Esperaría lo necesario para volver a estar a su lado y seguir siendo felices.

El único inconveniente era: ¿se puede volver a lo de antes sin necesidad de llorar el pasado? Luka sabía la respuesta, pero a pesar de ello, aun se aferraba a la idea de que hay oportunidad de volver a estar juntas.

– ¡Luka-chan!–interrumpió los pensamientos de la pelirrosa, Lily–. Hoy hace un estupendo día, ¿Por qué no vamos a tomar un poco de aire? Así despejas tu mente, ya que no has salido mucho…

–No lo sé, yo…– ¿qué más se podría inventar para poder salir de esta invitación? Había ideado cuidadosamente una y mil escusas para no salir de ahí, ya que no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo…–. Creo que por hoy paso.

– ¡vamos, Luka-chan! No me vengas con las escusas de siempre–no era que Lily no la entendiera, pero si dejaba que su amiga se hundiera aún más, era probable que no pueda salir de ese agujero negro en el que se encontraba presa–. Amiga, sabes que yo quiero lo mejor para ti, pero también tienes que poner de tu parte–esta vez la rubia trató de poner su mejor cara–. Yo sé que aun duele, pero tienes que aprender a vivir con ello.

Al finalizar, ninguna de las dos dijo más nada, sumidas en sus pensamientos. Y pasando unos cuantos minutos, fue Luka la que rompió el silencio.

–yo…–no sabía que más decir, ya que sintió que había perdido la batalla con su amiga. Así simplemente le dio lo que ella esperaba–. Está bien. Tienes razón, no puedo seguir así.

Como si se tratase de palabras mágicas Lily habló con entusiasmo– ¡perfecto! Le hablaré a Gumi-chan para que nos acompañe.

 _Gumi-chan…_ piensa.

Hace bastante tiempo que ya no la ve. Entendía el porqué de su distanciamiento, pero aún mantiene la esperanza de volver a ser las amigas que eran antes.

 _Ella se encontraba en ese lugar que ha sido más que un refugio….su caverna oscura, aislándola de todo el mundo real. ¿Para qué estar allá afuera? ¿Para qué seguir la vida como si nada, si todo se le fue arrebatado de un momento a otro? No. Definitivamente ya no hay valor para lo que está afuera, mejor quedarse ahí sin mover un músculo._

– _¡Es que es injusto!–escuchó una voz conocida–. ¡Ya no tenemos tiempo juntas! ¡¿En qué pensabas al dejar que Luka-chan se quedara aquí contigo?!_

– _cálmate, Gumi-chan._

– _¡nada de calma! ¡¿Hace cuánto que no estamos juntas?! ¡Dos meses, Lily-chan! ¡Dos largos meses!_

 _Luka escuchó su nombre, mas no el debate que estaba teniendo sus amigas. Por lo que, sigilosamente de colocó detrás de una pared cerca de donde estaba discutiendo y siguió escuchando._

– _¡Te entiendo, Gumi-chan!–alzó la voz Lily–. Pero no puedo dejarla su suerte. Ella es mi amiga._

– _También la mía…–habló un poco más calmada–. Pero también sé que no hemos tenido un momento a solas…no la culpo por eso…es que yo…._

 _Lily simplemente la abrazó. No soportaba el ver a su amada afligida, pero tampoco quería ver a su amiga mal. Sentía que estaba con los brazos cruzados al no poder hacer nada por sus seres queridos._

 _Luka no aguantó más el estar ahí, así que se alejó con un sentimiento de culpa y soledad._

 _Lo siento mucho, chicas, fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí._

–No creo que sea buena idea, Lily–dijo aún más preocupada, pues no sabía cuáles eran los sentimientos de Gumi–. Mejor dejémoslo para otra ocasión. –y como si se tratase de la excusa perfecta, la pelirrosa se aventuró en decir aquello.

–muy tarde Luka-chan. Ya le he hablado a Gumi y viene en camino.

Quizás eso lo vio venir, pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa al tener cerca de Gumi. Y es que ella sabía del carácter fuerte de la peli verde. Muchas veces se enfrentó a él y siempre terminaba por cediendo a sus ideas locas con el fin de dar por terminada la discusión, o simplemente ambas se daban la espalda para después volver a ser la mejores amiga de toda la vida. Pero a pesar de las diversas ocasiones de conflicto, una siempre estaba para la otra.

Y esperaba que esta vez no fuera la excepción.

Conforme los minutos avanzan, se dio cuenta que seguir con esta absurda enemistad que se había formado en su cabeza no tenía sentido, por lo que decidió tener su mejor presentación y disposición para lo que fuera que viniese. Aun que estaba segura que pasaría un buen momento, tal como dijo la rubia.

Luka, al quedar envuelta en sus pensamientos, no se percató de la presencia de su amiga.

–Luka-chan…–le habló Gumi con pocos ánimos.

–Gumi, ¡qué alegría verte! ¿Hace cuanto que no nos vemos?–como si quisiera evitar un tipo de pelea con su amiga, la pelirrosa habló de forma animada para demostrar que tenía la gran intensión de pasar el rato con ellas.

Para la peli verde no pasó desapercibido el cambio drástico de humor de su amiga, ya que solo hace un mes, su semblante y actitud dejaban claro que esa ruptura la dejaría marcada por mucho tiempo.

 _Al parecer no._ Pensó _._ No era que desconfiara de ella, pero Lily ha sido su pilar de apoyo más que nadie.

– ¿Todo bien, Gumi?–Lily interrumpió los pensamientos de Gumi, quien se había quedado viendo un punto fijo–. Pareces un poco pensativa.–como si quisiera que diese más explicaciones, Lily trató de presionar un poco solo con el objetivo de hacer que peli verde se desahogue en frente de Luka para que ambas dejen esa extraña atmósfera que se había creado.

–no me pasa nada, tranquilas–Gumi no lo dijo para que Lily le creyera, ya que sabía el juego que estaba haciendo. En verdad ella quería pasar el rato junto a su novia y su amiga, así que trató de despejar su mente de las dudas que tenía–. ¡Bien, ya que estamos todas presentes, que comience el juego!–comentó eufórica, a pesar de no "tragarse" del todo las dudas.

Y así como inicio un debate casi interminable de donde ir a pasear, sin contar con el centro comercial, cosa que Gumi estuvo en total desacuerdo, y la playa, ya que ahí solo ocasiona que recuerdes ciertos eventos o se topen con la gente que no se desea ver, según Lily. Y pasando un rato de debate, no se dieron cuenta de que había llegado al parque el cual solían visitar siempre que podían, ya sean ellas tres o…las cuatro. Pero dejaron ese pensamiento de lado y se concentraron en buscar un lugar para estar ahí y relajarse.

Buscaron entre la multitud y hallaron un espacio libre para relajarse en el césped. Se instalaron con pocas cosas: una manta para poder reposar sobre ella, agua y una cámara fotográfica. Se divirtieron bastante hasta el atardecer: entre risas, juegos y una sesión de fotos, las cuales se eliminaban o se subían a las redes sociales según la aprobación de las tres, pero nuevamente sus "aprobado" no era lo que quería la otra, así que terminaban con una "ligera" conversación de cuál era la mejor, para luego acabar riendo hasta que les doliera el estómago por las tonterías dichas.

Tan absortas estaban, que no se percataron de la presencia de cierta persona.

–Luka-chan…

* * *

No muy lejos de donde estaban las tres amigas, se encontraba otra pareja disfrutando del agradable clima que tenía aquel hermoso parque que rebosaba de grandes áreas verdes y de espacios para recrearse en familia, amigos o pareja, es decir, era el lugar perfecto para pasar el rato.

O eso es lo que esperaba Cul, quien en un intento por sacar a cierta persona a "refrescarse", ofreció el caminar "por ahí cerca", ya que sabía que su compañera no estaba de ánimos. No desde que la vio en ese estado.

 _Cul caminaba en círculos alrededor del departamento de Miku, debatiéndose si entrar o no. Había visto que la peliaqua entraba fugaz ahí y cerraba la puerta de golpe. Presentía que algo malo había ocurrido, pero también sabía que Hatsune ya no era del tipo de personas que confiaban en alguien, ni menos en aquellos que le había hecho algo malo…realmente esperaba que no fuese así , ya que ella quería ayudarla de manera desinteresada y quería protegerla de todo lo que la hiriese._

 _Y así con renovado valor, se dirigió a la puerta del lugar, logrando escuchar el angustiado llanto de Miku._

– _¡Maldita sea!–la había oído gritar– ¡¿Por qué tú?! ¡¿Por qué a mí?!_

 _No aguantó el estar mucho tiempo ahí sin hacer nada, por lo que habló son pensar– ¿Miku…?_

 _Se produjo un silencio antes de que la peliaqua dijera algo._

– _Cul…_

– _Por favor déjame entrar. –pidió preocupada._

– _no quiero ver a nadie, Cul. Déjame sola–apenas pudo escuchar lo que dijo Hatsune. Estaba hablando en susurros–. Por favor, vete._

– _¡Ni en broma te voy a dejar así! –Dijo desesperada– ¡ábreme la puerta!_

– _no quiero…_

– _Miku, hablo en serio…–sus palabras estaban cargadas de frustración al ver que esta chica era muy obstinada–. Si no me la abres, la echaré abajo._

– _¡No te atrevas, Cul!–explotó, ya cansada de tanta charla– ¡entiende que quiero estar SOLA!_

– _¡Y yo te digo que no dejaré que lo estés!–respiró hondo, ya que dio cuenta que así no van a llegar a ningún lado–. Por favor, yo solo quiero ayudarte. Déjame ser tu apoyo o tu "pañuelo de lágrimas" como la última vez._

 _Pasaron los segundo que para Cul fueron eternos, pero decidió ser paciente, esperó a que Miku cediera. Y así fue, en unos cuantos minutos más, la peliaqua finalmente abrió la puerta. Y cuando ambas se vieron a la cara, la pelirroja reflejó en su mirada la tristeza que sentía al ver a Hatsune bañada en lágrimas y su mirada opacada producto del llanto. Y sin poder evitarlo, atrajo hacia si a Miku para envolverla en un abrazo._

 _Miku solo se dejó llevar, sin hacer movimiento alguno. Pero todo se derrumbó cuando Cul habló._

– _Déjalo salir–había dicho con calma y abrazándola más fuerte–. Yo estoy aquí para ti…_

 _Entonces Miku, volvió a llorar, esta vez en el hombro de la que podrá decirse que es su…amiga. Lloró amargamente en los brazos firmes de esa mujer. A veces sentía que las piernas ya no la podían sostener, pero estaba Cul como su pilar, afirmándola para que no cayese._

 _Cuando paró el llanto, de pronto se sintió mareada; sentía que el cuerpo le pesaba, como si el mundo se le viniera encima. Pero nuevamente Cul la sostuvo firme y cuando vio a los ojos a la pelirroja, ambas no pudieron evitar el hechizo en el que se vieron envueltas, por lo que ninguna se percató que se estaban cercando, peligrosamente, a la otra. Quizás haya sido por descontento o por ese cariño que no han logrado encontrar u otra razón._

 _Fuera la razón por la que se besaron, era reconfortante. Más para Miku, quien en estos momentos sentía que la invadía una sensación de relajo, tranquilidad, sustento y…_

 _Miku-chan…como si se tratase de un fantasma del pasado, la voz de Luka resonó en su mente haciendo que parase de golpe y cayendo en cuenta de lo que hacía._

– _¡No!–empujó a Cul para separarse– ¡¿Quién rayos te crees como para besarme?!_

– _Ambas sabemos que eso era lo que queríamos–dijo calmada la pelirroja–. ¿O me negarás que no te gustó? Vamos dilo, te escucho._

 _Miku quedó en silencio, no sabía el por qué, pero no tenía argumentos para negarlo. Porque sí. Le gustó. Y por más que analizaba la situación, se dio cuenta de que ya no se podía seguir negando: le atraía Cul._

– _vete de aquí…–no la podía mirar a los ojos, ni menos responder la pregunta–. Quiero estar sola. –volvió a insistir._

– _vayamos a pasear por ahí. Te hará bien–Cul cambio drásticamente de tema, pero tenía un motivo para ello–. Así podremos normalizar esta…situación y poder hablar de forma clara._

Y es así como en una par de horas terminaron por caminar sin rumbo aparente, pero la pelirroja se traiga algo entre manos y ahora que tenía la oportunidad de hablar a solas con Miku, no la desaprovecharía.

–Bello atardecer, ¿no lo crees Miku?–sabía que ella aún seguía confundida, pero el silencio que se había creado entre las dos la estaba matando.

–como sea…

–Miku, ¿sabes por qué te traje aquí cierto?–al ver que la peliaqua no cedía en su estado, prefirió ir directo al grano–. Quiero que me des una respuesta clara sobre lo que te propuse…

– ¿Qué quieres decir? Se clara, no esto de ánimos para recodar cosas…–Miku trataba se ser lo más gélida posible, ya que sabía que si le daba lugar a "eso", era probable que terminase por aceptar.

– ¡vamos, por Dios! Deja de jugar conmigo. Tu sabes de lo que estoy hablando.–ya se estaba cansando de que la deje sin opciones.

– ¡y yo ya te he dicho mi respuesta…!

–Dímelo a la cara. –cortó Cul, pues sabía que no era del todo cierta esa respuesta. No desde aquel beso.

– ¡Estás loca!–fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir y después emprender marcha con la pelirroja siguiéndola.

* * *

–Luka-chan…

– ¿Qué es lo que desea Kamui-san?–preguntó Lily antes que las presentes–. ¿Es que acaso no le bastó como trató a mi amiga?

–Lily, espera. –esta vez la rubia miró con sorpresa a su amiga.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Me vas a decir que has perdonado a este…sujeto?!–trató de mantener la compostura, pero es que verlo aquí y ahora con una cara de "arrepentido". Ni ella se creía esa máscara.

–no estoy diciendo eso, pero en esta ocasión no estoy de ánimo para tener una discusión–Luka miró a su amiga con una sonrisa–. ¿Qué es lo que desea?–su expresión quizás fue neutra, pero el tono de voz denotaba que no le era de su agrado verle.

–Quisiera hablar contigo–le habló directo a los ojos para después pasar su mirada por las amigas de ella–. Pero me gustaría que fuera en privado. Si no les molesta.

Ambas chicas estuvieron a punto de decir algo, pero la pelirrosa se levantó de su sitio y tomó al pelimorado de la mano para sacarlo de ahí y así poder escuchar lo que tenía que decir. A ella realmente le importaba poco lo que dijese, pero tampoco era de aquellas personas que se dejaban guiar por el enojo.

Caminaron solamente unos cuantos pasos del lugar inicial, ya que se encontraron con una banca y se acomodaron en silencio sin mirarse a la cara, ambos por motivos diferentes: Gakupo no lo hacía porque se sentía avergonzado, no era capaz afrontar la dura mirada que portaba su compañera. Y Luka le era innecesario mirarle porque, después de mucho tiempo, se dio cuenta que no lo podía ver con otros ojos. Trató de hacerlo un tiempo, pero cuando ocurrió la ruptura con…Miku, comprendió que ella era su todo.

–bonita tarde…–comentó el pelimorado, solo para que le prestara aunque sea un mínimo de atención.

–Si–fue lo único que dijo al percatarse de que no estaba sola mientras divagaba en sus recuerdos–. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?–Luka no era de las personas que le gustan entrar directo en el tema, pero en esta oportunidad lo que menos quería era estar al lado de él.

–Quiero que me des otra oportunidad–como si supiese que ella ya no poseía la paciencia de antes, le dijo lo que quería–. Yo sé que ya no confías en mí y lo entiendo. Pero también quiero que me comprendas, yo…–calló un instante, pues no estaba muy seguro de cómo lo tomaría ella–. Estaba asustado. Nunca pensé en llegar a tener hijos. Pero tampoco puedo decir que me eres indiferente…

Luka solo lo miraba desconfiada. El discurso que le daba era tan bueno como los que recibió anteriormente, pero…

–dime lo que quieres realmente. –ya cansada de escuchar siempre bonitas palabras, prefirió solo escuchar lo necesario.

–quiero que seamos una pareja oficial. Sin atadura ni escondiéndonos de nadie –A pesar de que Luka sabía lo que le pedía, no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco–. Se bien que aun sientes cosas por…tu anterior pareja, pero déjame demostrarte que yo puedo hacerte feliz y también de que te olvides de ella.

En esta oportunidad Luka meditó bien lo dicho por Gakupo: no quería estar a su lado, ya que no lo amaba, pero…ella tenía en su vientre a un niño que saldría al mundo. Y ese niño tenía un padre, un progenitor. ¿Será bueno que nazca sin siquiera darle una nueva oportunidad a su padre? Pues ella sabía que en el futuro el pequeño preguntaría por él. ¿O lo mejor sería continuar su camino como madre soltera?

Miles de preguntas se colaban por su cabeza, pero ninguna tenia respuesta.

– ¿Puedo tocar…?–la pregunta no fue finalizada, ya que se detuvo al ver la mirada un poco desconfiada de Luka–. Claro si me das tu autorización.

A Megurine le pareció un poco incómodo que lo hiciera, pero también había decidido sobre la misma el darle una oportunidad, no tanto por el "amor", sino porque no quería que su pequeño estuviese solo y así darle una familia…completa.

–Puedes hacerlo, peo no sentirás nada aun. –trató de sonreír, pero sabía que la estaba forzando.

Kamui sonrió al saber que obtenía su permiso. Y se hizo ilusión al tocar su vientre e imaginar que ahí estaba creciendo su hijo. Aun le parecía irreal que fuese padre, pero también se dio cuenta de que no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad de experimentar la fortuna de ver crecer la barriga de su amada.

Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamiento que no se dio cuenta del cambio de expresión de Luka. Hasta que habló.

–Creo que…–comenzó a decir–. Es mejor que me vaya.

–Te llevo con tus amigas. –el tono sobreprotector que había usado, le sorprendió, pero no hizo comentario a eso.

–No, yo…–no quería estar cerca de él y tampoco quería estar con sus amigas–. Saldré a caminar por ahí. ¿Podrías avisarles que estaré por aquí cerca?–pidió y cuando Kamui asintió no muy convencido de dejarla, ella se fue sin decir nada más.

Tras perderla de vista, Gakupo cumplió con lo prometido y se dirigió a donde estaban las amigas de la pelirrosa. Estaba seguro que no le recibirían con un cálido abrazo, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba. Él solo les dará el recado y se iría.

Y luego de un momento de caminata, dio con el paradero de las muchachas, quienes al verlo llegar solo, no dudaron en preguntar por su amiga.

– ¿Dónde está Luka-chan?–Lily fue la primera en preguntar con cierto enojo– ¿Por qué no está contigo?

Gumi en todo momento se mantuvo atrás de la rubia expectante, observando al hombre y a la vez a su novia.

–ella me pidió que la dejase un momento a solas–dijo con un semblante serio–. Solo les aviso que ella está bien y que la podrán encontrar cerca de donde estábamos hablando…–y sin decir nada más, se retiró dejando a una rubia molesta y a una peli verde preocupada.

–ese cretino… ¡¿Cómo se atreve a dejar a Luka-chan sola?! ¡¿Y si le pasa algo?! ¡Pero que descuido de su parte!

–cálmate, Lily-chan, ¿y si ella realmente quiere estar sola? Yo creo que es comprensible…–dijo Gumi en un intento de razonar con su novia. Aun que no veía el porqué de estar tan molesta por lo ocurrido.

– ¿Comprensible?–Lily no creía que su novia también pensara en dejar a su amiga andar sola por ahí–. ¿Y si le pasa algo, Gumi-chan? Recuerda por lo que está pasando.

–Lily-chan, con nosotras, Luka-chan no ha presentado mejoría en lo que respecta su estado de ánimo–comentó un poco dura la peli verde–. Creo que hay momentos en los que uno prefiere estar solo para poder ordenar mejor las ideas y así ver lo que realmente desea.

–quizás tengas razón, pero…

–Hagamos algo…–intervino antes de que dijese algo. Ya estaba cansada de esto–. Si no llega a nosotras en una hora, saldremos a buscarla. ¿Es suficiente para ti?

–está bien. –no se lo dijo para que se sintiera mejor, sino que lo hizo por que vio angustia en la mirada de Gumi. Sabía que ella esta celosa de Luka, aunque no había motivos para estarlo y quizás esta sea la oportunidad perfecta para demostrarlo.

Se acomodó mejor en su sitio y trató de pasar un momento agradable junto a su novia, pero no podía evitar el pensar en su mejor amiga. Cuanto desearía que se topase con Miku, que hagan las paces y que volviesen a lo de antes, pero…

También sabía que eso era imposible.

* * *

Luka se encontraba deambulando por el parque, miraba todo y a la vez nada, lo único que tenía en su cabeza era un nombre.

 _Miku._

Desde que Gakupo le tocó el vientre, se imaginó como sería el que la peliaqua lo hiciera. ¿Cómo sería verla mientras le acariciaba el abdomen con una sonrisa en el rostro? Instintivamente se llevó las manos a la barriga y lo acarició suavemente. Sus manos se sentían suave al tacto, probablemente las manos de Hatsune se sentirían igual o quizás más suaves, ya que ella se cuidaba mucho la piel desde que comenzó a trabajar en la construcción.

Con un sentimiento cálido alojándose en su pecho, siguió su marcha hasta las afueras del parque. El recodar a Miku le hacía bien, mejor de lo que esperaba. Quizás se deba al amor que le tenia o a que estaba embarazada, fuese lo que fuese, le era grato el sentir que se estaba recuperando del malestar que la ha aquejado por casi dos meses.

Pero…

Todo se derrumbó en su ser al doblar a la derechas de las afueras del parque y toparse con…Miku…besando a otra chica que le parecía familiar.

 _¡¿Cul?!_

Sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que observaban. Pronto su cuerpo se tensó y comenzó a sudar frío. Las piernas le pesaban y pronto sintió las tibias lágrimas que caían libremente por su rostro. Se sintió tonta por pensar que quizás podría volver con su amada, que todo se resolvería y podían ser felices; que tonta se sintió al estar aún enamorada de ella a pesar de la dolorosa escena que presenciaba.

Se alejó de ahí a paso lento, ya que no sentía fuerzas para correr para dejar de ver eso. Cuando llegó con sus amigas, fue Lily la que interrogó primero.

– ¡Luka-chan! ¿Dónde estabas? Me tenías muy preocupada–fue lo primero que dijo, pero al mirar más detenidamente, se percató que ella estaba llorando y se alarmó aún más–¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Te hicieron algo?! Habla por favor, no me dejes con la incertidumbre.

Pero Megurine no hizo comentario alguno de lo que pasó, en su lugar solo se echó en los brazos de su amiga y continuo llorando, balbuceando palabras al aire.

– ¡¿Por qué?!–Lloró– ¡¿Por qué con ella?!

–Luka-chan, ¿Qué pasa?– esta vez fue Gumi quien preguntó, pues nunca había visto llorar así a su amiga.

– ¡sácame de aquí, Lily! ¡No quiero más esto, ya no!–no ignoró a Gumi por desinterés, pero tampoco estaba del todo atenta a su entorno. En lo único que pensaba ahora era en irse de ahí y volver de donde salió.

Pero esto no lo notó la peli verde, en su lugar creyó que ya no era necesaria para su amiga. Que prefería estar con la rubia que con ella.

 _Si, como no. Siempre es Lily-chan la que vuela cuando ella está triste. ¿Será que es por que viven juntas?_ No pudo evitar el pensamiento, por lo que no se percató de que su novia la estaba llamando.

– ¡Gumi-chan!–le dijo casi gritando.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ahora que hice?!–No pudo evitar reclamarle– ¡¿Por qué no simplemente me llamas con tranquilidad?!

– ¡ahora no empieces con tus rabietas! Luka-chan nos necesita–dijo casi perdiendo la calma, ya no sabía cómo sostener todo esto–. ¿Sabes qué? Mejor olvida lo que te quería decir. Vete a casa, yo me las arreglaré para irme con mi amiga.

Y se fue de ahí, dejando a Gumi helada en su sitio.

Y luego de esos sucesos, los días fueron pasando lentamente por la ventana de la actual habitación de Megurine. Esta vez se cerró más al mundo desde que vio _eso._ Y también sabía que le había dado una oportunidad nueva a su jefe, pero antes de querer estar con alguien necesitaba estar unos días a solas para reflexionar lo vivido y así dar paso a lo que le preparase la vida.

Y así como Luka estaba en su espacio de reflexión, también lo estaba Lily, quien no ha visto a su novia en estos días. Ya sabía el motivo, pero a pesar de eso, no podía evitar preocuparse. La llamaba todos los días, pero ella no le devolvía el llamado. Y finalmente desistió de seguir buscándola, ya se le pasaría el mal humor.

Tan perdida estaba en su mundo, que dio un gran salto cuando sonó el timbre de su casa. Pensó que se trataba de Gumi, pero luego desechó esa posibilidad, ya que ella tenía copia de las llaves, por lo tanto tenía acceso libre al hogar. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que se trataba de Kamui.

– ¿Puedo ver a Luka-chan?–se aventuró a preguntar, ya que Lily no dijo nada al verlo.

–No.

–por favor…

– ¡No! Y deja de insistir–dijo ya cabreada de todo–. Además, ¿Cómo conseguiste mi dirección?

– ¿Puedes decirle que la vine a ver?–él ignoró la pregunta, ya que su propósito era otro–. Y de paso, ¿puedes entregarle esto?–le paso un pequeño oso de peluche con un corazón en su centro.

– ¿Qué pretendes?–dijo desconfiada.

–solo quiero ver feliz a mi mujer.

– ¡¿tu mujer?!

–Dile que la amo. –y se fue de ahí sin decir nada más.

Lily aún no se creía del todo la visita que acaba de pasar. _Por esa razón no me gustan los chicos._ Pensó.

Trató de no darle mayor importancia y se adentró a la vivienda lista para descansar de un extraño momento, pero antes de poder hacerlo, volvió a sonar el timbre.

 _¿Y ahora qué?_

Cuando abrió la puerta, esta vez su sorpresa fue mayor al ver de qué se trataba de Gumi.

– ¡Gumi-chan!–le abrazó con fuerza. Cuanto la había echado de menos–. Te he echado tanto de menos.

–si…yo también te extrañaba, Lily-chan. –Lily conocía tan bien a su chica que para ella no pasó desapercibido la poca emoción tras su reencuentro.

– ¿Qué pasa Gumi? ¿Todo bien?–esperaba que la respuesta fuera positiva y que nada haya pasado.

–Si…no pasa nada–cuando bajo la cabeza, esa fue una señal para la rubia de que su amada no le estaba diciendo la verdad.

Y al observarla detenidamente, vio una maleta detrás de ella.

– ¿Qué es eso, Gumi?–preguntó no muy segura de querer saber la respuesta.

–pues veras, yo…–no pudo mirar fijamente a Lily, así que se lo dijo rápido– ¡vengo a quedarme con ustedes y así ayudo a Luka-chan!

La rubia de la quedó viendo unos segundo. Nuevamente la había pillado, ya que conoce cada gesto de su chica y su forma de mentir no ha cambiado nada.

–No mientas…–fue lo que dijo para ver si se atrevía a decir la verdad.

– ¡Es verdad, Lily-chan!–estaba nerviosa, pero no quería dar su brazo a torcer–. ¡¿Por qué otra cosa vendría?!

– ¡Gumi, te conozco muy bien, Incluso más que a Luka! Por lo tanto sé cuándo mientes.

La mirada de la rubia era severa, pero ya estaba cansada de estas peleas absurdas. Tenía que cortar con esto o le pasaría lo mismo que a su amiga.

– ¡¿Qué tratas de decir?! ¡¿Qué esto lo hago por celos?!

–Yo no he mencionado eso querida mía. –Lily la miró con seguridad.

La había pillado.

Pronto se formó un silencio entre las dos, que duró poco gracias a la presencia de alguien.

– ¿Por qué…?–las presentes dirigieron su rostro hacia la voz, topándose con la pelirrosa.

Ambas quedaron en su sitio sin decir nada. ¿Qué se podía decir?

– ¡¿Por qué siempre soy yo la que da problema?!–gritó mientras salía veloz de la casa, dejando helada a las chicas.

Ninguna pudo moverse para ir detrás de su amiga. En cambio la peli verde sollozó en silencio, se sentía culpable por la forma de actuar, realmente se había comportado como una niña malcriada y no vio quien realmente la está pasando mal. Lily, por su parte, se sentía impotente, ya que no pudo proteger a sus dos tesoros de la vida: a su novia y a su amiga. Había dejado que todo se le saliera de las manos; se sentía idiota por no comprender los sentimientos de Gumi y dejarla sola para poder estar con su amiga, comprendió además que no se podía lidiar con las dos al mismo tiempo.

Y se frustró al no sentirse capaz de sostenerlas a ambas.

Pero ya nada se podía hacer. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Así que marcó un número y mientras esperaba que contestara, atrajo a Gumi hacia sí y le habló.

–vamos adentro, Gumi-chan–le dijo dulcemente–afuera hace frio, pronto comenzara a llover.

* * *

Correr bajo la lluvia no estaba dentro de sus planes. Pero eso era lo que menos le importaba en estos momentos. No desde que la rubia la llama y le dice que Luka está desaparecida hace una hora. Pero a pesar de lo preocupada que estaba, aun no se olvida del todo de lo que pasó en el parque…no tenía sentido recordar aquello ahora, pero el sentimiento de culpa no la dejaba en paz.

 _¡Rayos!_

Corrió aún más rápido, solo para olvidar eso. Y cuando cayó en cuenta de que estaba llegando a su destino, disminuyó la velocidad para poder caminar a paso normal y viendo por todos lados la silueta de ella. Y al escuchar el sonido de unos columpios, creyó que la había encontrado.

Y no se equivocaba. Ella se encontraba balanceándose levemente en él y con la vista baja. Con paso cauteloso, se acercó hasta quedar a un metro de distancia y ahí le habló.

–Luka…

Al escuchar su nombre de una voz tan conocida para ella, levantó rápido la vista para encontrarse con ese aquamarin mirar. Pronto el mundo dejó de existir al conectar las miradas, pero fue Luka quien se dejó llevar por la emoción y se abalanzó hacia esa chica de la cual no se había podido olvidar, envolviéndola en un fuerte abrazo.

Miku no se quedó quieta. En su lugar, también la abrazó y confortó al ver que lloraba en su hombro.

–Quiero volver…–sollozó.

–Lo sé–dijo tratando de deshacer el abrazo–. Pronto estarás de vuelta con Lily.

Pero Luka se aferró con aun más fuerza mientras le corregía.

– ¡No!–dijo casi desesperada–. ¡Yo quiero volver al departamento, ya no me siento cómoda con mis amigas!

–pero…

– ¡por favor…!–sintió que las piernas la traicionaban, haciendo que quedase arrodillada–. Yo solo quiero volver…

Miku siempre ha sido una chica fuerte, pero su mayor debilidad eran las lágrimas de su amada. Le dolía mucho el verla sufrir y pareciera que realmente lo ha estado pasando mal, pero sabía que ya nada volvería a lo de antes. Y bajo la lluvia y el llanto de la pelirrosa, se dio cuenta de que no tenía muchas opciones, por lo que optó por la más segura de todas.

Se la llevaría a vivir con ella de nuevo. Quizás hasta se arrepentiría de su decisión, pero ahora estaba segura de su convicción y quizás hasta se podrían llevar mejor, tener un término de relación más sana y que las heridas sanen de forma lenta y firme.

–Está bien, Luka–le dijo suavemente, a lo que Megurine le brillaron los ojos–. Vámonos antes de que cojamos un resfriado. –le dio la espalda y caminó sin tomarse la molestia de ayudar a su compañera.

Pero a Luka no le importó, estaba muy feliz ahora. ¡Volvería al departamento! Era lo único que le importaba. Tras caminar de manera apresurada, ambas llegaron a destino, pero ninguna dio el paso para entrar. Se sentía extraño volver con la persona que ha estado contigo por más de siete años y que ahora ya no sea más tú…pareja.

Ambas entraron al lugar sin decir nada. Pero el silencio fue roto por Miku.

–llamaré a Lily, debe estar preocupada–dijo mientras se acercaba al teléfono, pero se detuvo al ver que Luka no hacia movimiento alguno–. Ve a dormir, ha sido un largo día, debes estar cansada.

– ¿Y tú donde dormirás?–no preguntó para que le dijese lo que quería escuchar, pero han pasado dos meses desde que no se ven y por lo tanto no sabía que ha sido de ella en ese tiempo.

–donde siempre…–señaló el sofá.

–ah…

Se produjo un silencio un tanto incomodo, pero nuevamente Miku lo rompió.

–ya ve a dormir, se hace tarde.

Luka no quiso tentar a la suerte y prefirió obedecer, ya que realmente se sentía agotada. Y Miku por su parte se sentía más confundida, ahora tenía otro problema: ¿Cómo le digo a Luka que estoy…saliendo…con Cul?

No quiso seguir pensando en eso y en su lugar, llamó a Lily y después se dispuso a dormir también, ya se las arreglaría con eso.

* * *

 **¡Joder!** **Creo que este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos y es que de la nada apareció las escenas y por ende las palabras.**

 **Solo espero que esto me dure hasta terminar el fic.**

 **En fin.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **¡Saludos!**

 **Notas Guest:**

 **Kirom:** no sé si surgir de las cenizas sería lo correcto. Más bien seria: "salir debajo de un montón de papeles".

Espero que este capítulo también te deje "wow" jajaja

¡Saludos!

 _._


End file.
